St Valentine's Day Massacre
by spangladesh920
Summary: Once more the worlds of Fairly Odd Parents and Jimmy Neutron collide in the ring. However this time is different. This time it's intergender warfare! NEW Ch. 12: Results
1. Introductions

_Summary: Once more the worlds of The Fairly Odd Parents and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius collide in the ring. However this time it's a little different. This time, the boys take on the girls in inter-gender warfare! The stakes have never been higher then they are tonight. LIVE from the brand new Purple Flurp Arena in downtown Retroville, Texas and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's The St. Valentine's Day Massacre! _

_Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own anything here but the plot. The characters used herein are the property of Hartman, Davis, and Nickelodeon. All entrance music is the property of their respective singer, songwriter or record label. Wrestler names, moves, and all applicable material are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. _

**Video Package ****(Set to Bon Jovi's "You Give Love a Bad Name") **

**Valentine's Day, normally a romantic holiday. However tonight, that will change. Tonight, lovers become enemies, and for two of them, the ultimate prize is on the line (clips of Timmy, Tootie, and the wedding rings are shown). **

**Tonight, relationships will be put to the test under the most EXTREME conditions (clips of Jimmy and Cindy are shown). Tonight all bets are off with these competitors. Tonight, prepare yourself to witness the massacre! **

**(Sounds of a Tommy Gun firing and the bullets hitting a brick wall, revealing the event's logo) And now…Purple Flurp presents: The St. Valentine's Day Massacre! **

**End Package **

The camera shows the darkened arena, and then pans to the stage as massive pyrotechnics go off in all shades of color. The yells and screams of nearly 20,000 people in attendance are nearly drowned out as massive firepower shoots out of the ring posts. The display finishes, and the lights come back on as the camera scans the crowd.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to what will be a momentous event here in Retroville!" a feminine voice calls. "This is Wanda Geronimo at ringside along with my broadcast partner for the evening Eustace Styrch. Eustace, we have one incredible card for the fans tonight!"

"Indeed we do Wanda. The concept for the evening was the brainchild of both Timmy Turner and that insufferable Jimmy Neutron. Tonight's Double Main Event is a testament to the creativity of both young men."

Wanda nodded before continuing. "Let's send it up to interim ring announcer Chet Ubetcha."

Chet stands in the ring clad in his normal suit and tie with a microphone in one hand and cue cards in the other. Suddenly, the song "Good Ole' Boys" by Waylon Jennings hits.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the honorable Mayor Jay Roberts of Dimmsdale and the honorable Mayor Walt Clark of Retroville!" the crowd goes nuts as the two men enter the ring and are handed a microphone each.

"Thank you Mr. Ubetcha. We both are very pleased to be here for yet another momentous evening of action and excitement!" Mayor Roberts says.

"That's correct Jay. I would also like to add that it is my privilege to welcome all of the fans who are here from your great city of Dimmsdale to our brand new arena!" Mayor Clark responds. Half the crowd goes wild at the mention of their hometown.

Mayor Roberts nods in acknowledgment. "We are glad to be here Walt, and we are also proud to give you one half of the Main Event. Tonight, Timmy Turner will square off against his fiancée Tootie McDonald in the first ever 'Til Death Do Us Part…Money in the Bank Ladder Match!"

He waits for the crowd to quiet before continuing. "This match is the brainchild of Timmy himself. The rules are simple: Suspended above the ring will be a briefcase. Inside it, there will be $250,000 and a set of his and her wedding rings. The only way to win is to climb the ladder and retrieve the briefcase! If Tootie wins, she receives the money and the couple must get married within one year. If Timmy wins, he receives the money, and he gets to decide when and even _if_ the couple will get married!"

The crowd roars its approval at this announcement. The two men motion for quiet before they begin to speak again.

"That sounds like an amazing match Jim. For our half of the Main Event, I'd like to announce that Cindy Vortex requested a match against her fiancé Jimmy Neutron!" Once more, he waits for the crowd to quiet down before continuing. "I'm happy to say that Jimmy accepted the match. He requested, and I granted, that the match be contested under Extreme Rules! No count-out, no disqualification!"

The crowd goes nuts at the announcement. The two men smile and shake hands for the cameras. "Now sit back, relax and enjoy the show!" Mayor Clark says before he and Mayor Roberts exit the ring to much cheering and applause.

"Wow, now talk about an exciting double Main Event! Timmy vs. Tootie and Jimmy vs. Cindy, does it get any bigger then that?" Wanda enthusiastically says.

"I don't think it does Wanda. These two couples will push each other to the brink and even further! Considering that Neutron and Vortex will take place under Extreme Rules, there may be some blood shed before the night is over!" Eustace responded, glee apparent in his eyes.

"Let's send it back to Chet for the introductions for our opening contest." Wanda said.

The camera once more focuses on Chet as the bell rings.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the opening contest of The St. Valentine's Day Massacre, and it is a Submission Match!"

With that, the song "Paranoid" by Black Sabbath rings out through the P.A. system as red strobe lights go off all around the entrance way. A somewhat pudgy young man steps through the dry-ice induced fog.

"Introducing first: From Retroville, Texas, weighing in at 202 lbs…CARL WHEEZER!"

Carl, clad in a black tank top and track pants, walks down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans on either side. "It seems that the crowd isn't playing favorites tonight. Carl is getting cheers from both the Retroville and Dimmsdale fans." Wanda notes.

Eustace says nothing; he glares at Carl, who returns it in kind, but not kindly. Carl then gives Eustace an obscene gesture before turning his attention back to the entrance way.

His entrance music dies down, and then is replaced by "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira. The same fog drifts up, hiding his flaxen-haired opponent from view.

"His opponent: From Dimmsdale, California…VERONICA STAR!"

Veronica steps through the fog and makes her way to the ring. The fans stretch out their hands, but she ignores them. She has a look on her face that is a mix of concentration and determination.

"We must note that the pairings for these inter-dimensional matches were picked at random. The same can be said for the order of the matches except the Main Events. Those were determined by a coin flip between Jimmy and Timmy." Wanda quipped.

Veronica slides into the ring and straightens out her white tank top and plaid skirt before walking to center ring to stare down Carl. The referee goes over the rules with both before checking them for foreign objects. Once satisfied, he calls for the bell to begin the match.

_A/N: Read and Review please. Once again I start another WWE inspired fic. I hope everyone enjoys this. Coming up, we will have this contest, a backstage interview with Chip Skylark and the introductions for the next contest!_


	2. Veronica vs Carl

_Once more the worlds of The Fairly Odd Parents and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius collide in the ring. However this time it's a little different. This time, the boys take on the girls in inter-gender warfare! The stakes have never been higher then they are tonight. LIVE from the brand new Purple Flurp Arena in downtown Retroville, Texas and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's The St. Valentine's Day Massacre! _

_Hey everyone. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. In our opening contest, Jimmy's friend Carl is taking on Trixie's best friend Veronica in a Submission Match! Who will tap out? Read on to find out! The disclaimer is in chapter one if you care. _

_Bell rings_

The two stare each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. Veronica blinks first and Carl takes advantage with a forearm shot to the face that sends Veronica to the canvas. She rubs her cheek as she stands and marches over to Carl, who sends her back down with another forearm. This time he follows it up by grabbing her left leg and stomping it behind her knee.

"It seems Carl has decided to target Veronica left leg. We know he likes to use the Boston Crab as his submission finisher." Wanda called, looking at Eustace. He said nothing; he just continued glaring at Carl.

He drug Veronica up by her long hair, locking her up and lifting her up before dropping her with a thunderous vertical suplex. Veronica screeched and grasped at her back as she used the middle rope to help her get back to a vertical base. It didn't last as Carl came charging and clotheslined her over the top and to the floor.

Carl didn't immediately follow up, as he turned and pointed at Eustace as if saying 'you're next'. He slid under the bottom rope, where Veronica was waiting for him with a series of kicks to his quadriceps, concluded with a right hook to the jaw that sent Carl sprawling to the blue mats that surrounded ringside.

"Wheezer got what he deserved in that last exchange. Veronica is looking to knot up that thigh muscle with those kicks." Eustace said nonchalantly. Wanda just glared at him as the action continued on the outside.

Returning to the action, Veronica had smashed Carl's head into the steel ring steps, and then followed that by showing incredible strength by lifting Carl up and dropping him sternum first on the security barrier. Carl grasps at the injured body part and gasps for breath while Veronica sizes him up, then delivers a big boot to his unprotected face.

She grabs him by the hair, drags him to his feet and rolls him back into the ring. Almost forgetting herself for a moment, she went for the pin, but the puzzled look on the referee's face reminded her that this was a submission match, not a normal match. With a blush, she executes a flawless Fujiwara Armbar, trying to hyperextend Carl's elbow and shoulder.

"We also know that Veronica favors the Katahajime, otherwise known as the Tazmission here in the United States as her finisher. This armbar is just softening Carl up in my opinion!" Wanda called as Carl yelled in agony.

Carl struggled and squirmed his body enough to reach the bottom rope with his foot. The referee called for the break, but Veronica didn't release the hold. The referee began to count, if he reached five, then he would've disqualified Veronica. However, she broke the hold at four and got up into his face.

This allowed Carl all the time he needed. He had staggered to his feet, and without warning locked Veronica up and tossed her halfway across the ring with a textbook head and arm Tazplex. Picking the blonde up and spinning her around, he then executed a German suplex, but broke the bridge that he normally uses for a pin attempt.

"I guess it's true what they say: he'd rather 'throw ya then know ya'." Eustace said, earning a surprised look from Wanda.

Back in the ring, Carl stomped on Veronica's petite midsection before she grabbed his foot and flipped him throat first onto the top rope. Sensing the opportunity, she went for her finisher, but Carl hooked the rope and thrust the back of his head into her nose. She immediately broke the hold and held her nose, the camera showing a small trickle of blood oozing out of the left nostril.

Carl wasted little time in hitting a spinning neck breaker. He then broke from his normal game plan and ascended the top rope. He dove off, looking for an elbow drop, but found nothing but canvas as Veronica quickly moved out of the way at the very last second.

"I'm still in shock that Carl would deviate from his ground game. He has had more success with that then by taking flight. In any event, this may be the opportunity Veronica is looking for as it seems that Carl's elbow is injured!" Wanda quipped.

Veronica must have sensed it too, as she took to the offensive with a barrage of stomps to the elbow and shoulder. Then she must have felt the warm, sticky liquid on her upper lip. She touched a finger to it and brought it eye level. Her face went bright red and she began pummeling Carl with a series of punches, most of which Carl was able to block.

A right jab found the mark and sent Carl stumbling into the corner. Veronica slammed more and more fists into Carl's face and midsection until her was in a sitting position. Jogging three quarters of the way across the ring, Veronica got a head of steam up and slammed her knee into Carl's head.

"That had to be a knockout shot! There's no way Wheezer can recover from that offensive blitz by Veronica!" Eustace shouted with glee. The camera panned into a close of up Carl's face, showing that his eyes had glazed over and had a faraway look in them.

Veronica, using the ropes for leverage, got Carl back to his feet and slapped him hard across the face. However, this seemed to have the opposite effect as he suddenly picked her up and slammed her upside down into the corner. He used her stomach for a punching bag, and then drove the point of his injured elbow right between her legs, causing a blood chilling scream to emanate from the blonde's lips. He untied her ankles and let her flip face first to the mat, with Veronica clutching her most tender area.

Hoping to put the tough as nails blonde away, Carl wrapped her up into the Boston Crab, which he called the "Leg breaker's Delight". He leaned back and wrenched, causing Veronica to yelp and scream in agony. Using all the strength she could muster, she scratched and clawed her way to within mere millimeters of the bottom rope.

"She's so close that she can taste that rope! Can she possibly have enough strength left in her body to pull herself?" Wanda called. With one final gasp, Veronica gripped the bottom rope. The referee began to count, yet Carl wouldn't break the hold. Finally, the referee forcibly pulled Carl off of Veronica.

With Carl's attention fully on the referee, Veronica gained precious moments to recuperate and plan her next move. Once Carl shoved the official out of the way, Veronica leaped at him and caught him with a head scissors takeover.

"Wheezer is reeling, and it looks like Veronica is going in for the kill!" Eustace yelled. Veronica stalked Carl as he attempted to use the ropes to regain his vertical base.

Once on his feet, Carl barely had time to breathe as Veronica pounced, locking him into her deadly finisher.

"There it is! The katahajime! Veronica has used this hold so successfully in the past that I don't think that Carl can do anything but tap out!" Wanda called. He tried in vain to flip the blonde off his back, but she had it locked in tight. She wrapped her legs around his waist and the two fell to the canvas.

The referee kept asking Carl if he wanted to give up, but he insisted that he didn't, even as his head began to lull from side to side from the lack of oxygen. Finally his head slumped to the side; the referee raised his arm three times before calling for the bell.

"Here is your winner: VERONICA STAR!" Chet announced to the cheering crowd.

Veronica released the hold and posed as her music blared through the P.A. system. With a baneful glare at Carl, she hopped out of the ring and made her way up the ramp, giving high-fives with the people along the aisle.

"What a match, and that was just our opening contest!" Wanda said.

"I can only imagine what the rest of the night holds. However, I don't think Neutron and his friends are going to do so well at this rate." Eustace responded.

"In any event, let's send it to Sanjay who is standing by with a special guest."

**Backstage**

"Thank you Wanda. I'm standing here with Chip Skylark. Now Chip, tonight you are taking on your long time nemesis Vicky McDonald in a Tables Match. What are your thoughts on the match and on Vicky?"

Chip gathers his thoughts for a moment before responding.

"You know, I'm not all that concerned about the match. I knew when I drew Vicky as my opponent that this was going to be a knock down, drag out fight. The element of the tables being involved takes it to a whole other level."

"As far as Vicky goes. Most people in Dimmsdale seem to think that we have this strange 'love/hate' relationship between us. Well, I don't hate her, but I sure as heck don't love her. We'll just have to see how it all shakes out."

With that, Chip heads off camera towards his locker room.

"That's it from back here guys. Wanda and Eustace…back to you at ringside!"

**Back at ringside **

"Chip seems real laid back about the brutal match he's scheduled to have later tonight with the infamous "Icky Vicky". I'm not sure if that's confidence or stupidity on his part." Eustace quipped.

"It's only stupidity if he takes Vicky lightly. Vicky has a vicious streak a mile wide and is not afraid to use it." Wanda responded.

The camera pans to the entrance way as the song "Legs" by ZZ Top begins to play.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first: From Retroville, Texas…BETTY QUINLAN!"

The raven-haired Betty walks down the aisle alone. She takes time to readjust the black tube top and black shorts she is wearing before continuing her journey to the ring.

"I'm stunned that Quinlan is coming out here alone. Normally she has her ever-present boyfriend Nick with her. This is an odd play on her part." Eustace comments as Betty climbs into the ring.

"I can't help but agree. You would think that Nick would be the equalizer, but I guess Betty wanted to see if she could do it on her own." Wanda added.

Betty posed several times to her music before it died out. It was soon replaced by "Bombshell" by Powerman 5000.

"Her opponent: From Dimmsdale, California. Weighing in at 167 lbs., CHESTER MCBADBAT!"

Chester made his way down the aisle, slapping hands with the fans and talking the whole time. The confidence shining in his eyes.

"He's gotta be feeling good right now after his girlfriend just won that Submission Match. Let's see if the blonde couple can go a perfect 2 for 2 tonight." Wanda said.

Eustace said nothing. He was sizing up Betty and undressing her with his eyes. Wanda caught on and just groaned and rolled her eyes.

The referee went over the rules with both before calling for the bell to start the next match.

_A/N: Read and Review please. Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed so far. Up next, we will have Quinlan vs. McBadbat, possibly a backstage interview with Cindy and the intros for the next match. _


	3. Chester vs Betty

_Once more the worlds of The Fairly Odd Parents and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius collide in the ring. However this time it's a little different. This time, the boys take on the girls in inter-gender warfare! The stakes have never been higher then they are tonight. LIVE from the brand new Purple Flurp Arena in downtown Retroville, Texas and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's The St. Valentine's Day Massacre! _

_How's everyone doing? I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving weekend. It's now time for chapter 3, in which Jimmy's former crush Betty Quinlan takes on Timmy's best friend Chester McBadbat in one-on-one competition! This match is one fall to a finish and all normal rules apply. Who will come out on top? Read on to find out! Disclaimer is in chapter one. _

_Bell rings _

Chester and Betty lock up with the standard collar and elbow tie-up before Betty gains the early advantage with a knee to the midsection. She follows that up with a neck breaker and a leg drop before covering Chester to get the first near fall of the contest.

"Betty seems to be trying to put Chester away quickly. You know she will be looking for her variation of the Last Ride, known as the B.Q. Bomb." Eustace said.

"You have to know that Chester isn't going to be that easy to put away. He told me earlier today that he has a counter to the B.Q. Bomb, and I know he is looking to hit his version of C.M. Punk's Go to Sleep, which he calls the Trailer Hitch. This match looks like it could go either way." Wanda replied.

After kicking out, Chester nipped up and grabbed Betty in a front facelock, hitting a DDT before covering her for a quick two count. The two trade spinning heel kicks which both duck, deep arm drag takedowns, and finally both go for dropkicks. The two get up quickly and assume fighting stances and glare at each other, earning cheers and applause from the audience.

The two warily eyed each other up before locking up again. This time, Chester got the upper hand with a quick headlock takeover. They both regained their footing quickly, with Betty going for another dropkick, which Chester swatted away. With Betty on the canvas, Chester tried to hit an elbow drop, but she rolled out of the way, leaving him to crash and burn.

"This is back and forth wrestling at its finest. Betty and Chester must have done a lot of studying on each other!" Eustace called.

With Chester clutching at his elbow, Betty swooped in and began to pummel his right knee with kicks. She gets him to his feet, and Irish Whips him into the corner, where she hits him with a dropkick to the sternum. Chester growls in agony and rolls to the outside to catch his breath. However things don't go as planned, as Betty uses the top rope to slingshot up and over and onto a stunned Chester.

Upon landing on him, Betty mounted him and began to throw wild haymakers, most of which Chester was able to block. A few connected, and left the blonde staggered. Using his hair, Betty was able to pick Chester up and roll him back into the ring and get a close two count.

"Very impressive slingshot cross body block by Quinlan! It looks like she stepped up her game here tonight. It looks like Betty has adopted a ground and pound offense here tonight." Wanda called.

"Betty came in an overwhelming underdog tonight, but it seems that even Chester underestimated her desire and passion to win!" Eustace replied.

Once the count was broken, Betty landed a stomp to a prone Chester. Feeling that the time had come, Betty pulled Chester up and set him up for the B.Q. Bomb, but Chester blocked it into a back body drop.

An unrelenting Chester quickly snatched Betty up and hit a series of three snap suplexes. Sensing that he had the advantage, Chester set Betty up for the Trailer Hitch, but just like he had done, Betty quickly rolled off his shoulders and landed a DDT for another two count.

"Quinlan is in firm control here and now. I'm beginning to suspect that the frustration at first underestimating Betty, then being unable to hit his trademark finisher are getting to Chester!" Eustace said.

Out of that frustration, Chester landed several hard right hands that went unblocked. Pushing the brunette into the corner, Chester lifted her up to the top turnbuckle with ease, climbed up and locked her up. He looked around the sold out crowd before throwing her with a massive belly-to-belly overhead suplex.

Both competitors are down, but Chester suddenly nips up with a crazed look in his eye. He looks to the crowd and signals that the end is here. He drags Betty up by her shirt, kicks her in the stomach and sets her up.

"I don't believe it! Chester McBadbat is going to hit Betty Quinlan with her own finisher! Chester has set her up for the B.Q. Bomb!" Wanda yelled.

Chester lifted the petite young woman up, and brought her crashing back down to earth. He quickly jumped on top of her, but Betty got her left shoulder up at two and three quarters.

"Betty kicked out of her own finisher! Chester has to be wondering what he has to do to put her away for a three count!" Eustace called. Both announcers looked like they were on the edge of their seats as the match progressed.

Chester yanked his hair in frustration. He began screaming at the referee, screaming at him about a slow count, even though the replay showed a perfect count and Betty's shoulder shooting off the mat before the three.

While Chester ranted and raved at the official, Betty was able to recover from the onslaught that Chester had wrought. When he turned around, she swiftly booted him in the gut and set him up.

"Turn about is fair play! Betty is looking for Chester's own Trailer Hitch! The way this match has been going, I wouldn't be surprised if Betty got the pin!" Eustace called.

Betty held him there for four or five seconds before lifting him over her shoulders and driving her knee into his face. She quickly jumped on top, but just like she did, Chester kicked out as the referee's hand was coming down for the three.

"Chester showed a lot of guts and heart by kicking out of his own finishing maneuver. What more can these two do in their attempt to win?" Wanda said.

Betty slapped the mat in anger. The moment she stood up, she was leveled by a massive spinning heel kick. With that, Chester went to the outside and ascended the ropes, perching himself backward on the top. With grace, he dove off in a picture perfect moonsault…but Betty had rolled out of the way at the last moment.

Chester bounced a foot off the mat when he landed, and he lay motionless with his eyes closed. The advantage squarely in her favor, Betty seized the moment for all it was worth. She got him up to his feet, kicked him in the stomach and set him up.

"Chester went for it all! He went for the home run with the moonsault and struck out! Here it comes! Betty has him set up for the B.Q. Bomb! If she hits it, after crashing and burning on the moonsault, I don't think Chester can kick out!" Eustace called.

She lifted him up, held him for a heartbeat or two, and then drove him down to the canvas. She fell against the ropes from the momentum she used, then dove on top of Chester and got the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner: BETTY QUINLAN!" Chet announced as the crowd roared.

"Betty pulls off the major upset! The turning point had to be that failed moonsault by Chester. It seemed to take all the energy out of him, and he was easy pickings after that!" Wanda yelled.

"There are a lot of people who laughed when the match-up was announced, but after this showing I think…no I _know_ that Betty could hang with the best! Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron had better watch their backs for Ms. Quinlan from now on!" Eustace replied. Betty left the ring and walked up the ramp, basking in the adulation from the fans.

"What a win for Betty Quinlan! Now, let's send it back to Sanjay." Wanda said.

**Backstage **

"Thank you Wanda. I'm here with Cindy Vortex, who tonight will take on her boyfriend Jimmy Neutron in an Extreme Rules match. Cindy, my question is…why did you challenge your boyfriend, and more importantly why did you accept the stipulation of Extreme Rules?"

Cindy eyes seemed to glow as she responded.

"It's very simple Sanjay. You see, when I competed in that Three Way Dance to win Timmy, it suddenly hit me. Both of those boys just wanted to see us girls fight each other because they were afraid of what we can do! So Tootie and I had the plan that once we got the chance, we would challenge the boys. Well, Timmy beat Tootie to the punch."

"What are your thoughts about going into Extreme Rules, which we have seen can tear up the human anatomy?"

"It goes like this: Extreme Rules just means that I can use whatever means I deem necessary to beat some respect into Jimmy. I'm hoping that Tootie can do the same with Timmy in that Ladder Match tonight."

With that, Cindy shoves Sanjay, then turns and walks away, leaving Sanjay on his butt and speechless.

**Back at ringside**

"Cindy seems fired up about her match with Jimmy tonight. To me, it sounds like her and Tootie had conspired against the men they love. My question is what could either of them have done to upset their girlfriends?" Eustace said.

"I'm not sure, but it all boils down to that Three Way Dance that Cindy and Tootie, along with Trixie competed in to win Timmy's affections. Both Cindy and Tootie find that a slap in the face even though Tootie won the match. Those two matches are going to be intense beyond all belief in my estimation." Wanda replied.

"Jumpin', Jumpin'" by Destiny's Child begins to play.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first: from Dimmsdale, California…TRIXIE TANG!"

Trixie walks confidently down the ramp clad in her red sports bra and denim cut off shorts to a chorus of cheers. She slides into the ring, but doesn't pose. Her gaze is locked squarely on the entrance, waiting on her opponent.

"Trixie definitely looks ready for this match, however with the draw she got, I'm not sure she can win the match, much less survive it." Wanda said.

"Well if what happened in the last match taught us anything, it's that anything is possible. Trixie isn't as big of an underdog as Betty was, but she isn't favored to make it much longer then three or four minutes." Eustace replied.

Her music dies out, and then is replaced by "Boom" by P.O.D.

"Her opponent: from Retroville, Texas, weighing in at 161lbs.: SHEEN ESTEVEZ!"

Sheen struts down the ramp clad only in jeans with a knee brace on his left knee. He had the look of a hungry wolf in his eyes as he stares down Trixie. He gets into the ring and leans calmly against the ropes.

"Sheen looks way over-confident here. You have to wonder if what happened to Chester is eating at the back of his mind. He shouldn't take Trixie too lightly; after all, this is the young woman who pushed both Cindy and Tootie to the limit on more then one occasion." Wanda said.

"Yeah, but the old saying is that lightning doesn't strike twice. If I were a betting man, I would put a lot of money on Sheen to win without so much as breaking a sweat." Eustace responded.

The referee went over the rules with both, and then checked them for any foreign objects. Satisfied, he sent them to neutral corners before calling for the bell.

_A/N: Read and Review. Well, Betty pulls off a huge upset! Up next, we will have Tang vs. Estevez, a backstage interview with Mandie, and the intros for the next match. _


	4. Trixie vs Sheen

_Once more the worlds of The Fairly Odd Parents and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius collide in the ring. However this time it's a little different. This time, the boys take on the girls in inter-gender warfare! The stakes have never been higher then they are tonight. LIVE from the brand new Purple Flurp Arena in downtown Retroville, Texas and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's The St. Valentine's Day Massacre! _

_All right, the next contest is between Libby's boyfriend Sheen and A.J.'s girlfriend Trixie! This match (like the last one) is one fall to a finish and all normal match rules apply. Can Trixie continue the momentum that Veronica and Betty have built up, or can Sheen bring the hammer down and get a win for the guys? Read on to find out! Disclaimer is in chapter one. _

_Bell rings _

Trixie starts off the contest with a sudden headlock that turns into a delayed vertical suplex. She didn't follow up, but only gave a befuddled Sheen a devious smile. Sheen quickly got to his feet, and the two locked up. Sheen won the struggle and hit a scoop slam. This time it was Sheen who gave the smile to a stunned Trixie.

"It would seem that these two are playing a game of 'Can You Top This' early in the contest. Both of them are looking for the other to blink first. This is going to be an interesting contest to say the least." Eustace commented.

"Their styles are so similar that this is going to be too close to call Eustace. Trixie has a solid ground game that she compliments with an extraordinary aerial attack. Sheen can ground and pound with the best of them, and has been known to take to the air when the need arises. I think this will come down to who can wear out their opponent, then hit their finisher first." Wanda replied.

Trixie shook off the cobwebs, and the two locked up again. Using his power and leverage advantage, Sheen was able to power the brunette back into the far corner. He drove his shoulder into her midsection twice, then held her up do deliver a series of knife edge chops to her chest, each chop followed by a loud "WHOOO!" from the audience.

After the fourth chop, Sheen backed up and let Trixie stagger out of the corner. He bounced off the far ropes and nailed a thunderous clothesline. He went for the pin, and got the first near fall of the contest. Not content with the near victory, Sheen pressed onward, whipping Trixie into the far ropes and executing a drop toe hold that led into a single leg Boston Crab submission. Trixie yelled and shook her head side to side in a 'no' signal, using her upper body strength to crawl to the bottom rope for the break.

"This seems to be turning into a 'mat classic' as it were. I expected this out of Estevez, but I sure didn't expect to see it out of Tang!" Eustace commented.

After holding on for a four count, Sheen released the hold. He stared down the referee before locking in another headlock, but this time Trixie had seen it coming and countered into a belly to back suplex and floated over into a two count from the referee.

The frustration building, Trixie mounted Sheen and pummeled him with a constant flurry of lefts and rights. The referee pulled her off and admonished her. Noticing that Sheen was still down, Trixie climbed up to the second rope and hit a seated senton. Again she went for the pin, but Sheen got his foot on the bottom rope before the three count.

"Trixie has the advantage, but she needs to keep her head on straight. She doesn't want to lose this contest via disqualification." Wanda quipped.

Trixie drug Sheen to a knee, where he began to put his fist into her midsection. She let him go and doubled over in pain. This allowed Sheen to throw himself off the ropes and hit a blockbuster neck breaker. Rolling her onto her back, Sheen hit a leg drop, then a quick elbow drop to gain a two count.

Both slowly got to their feet, and Trixie regained the advantage with a suspicious kick that looked like it was below the belt, but the ref said that it was clean. She hooked him up and delivered a snap vertical suplex. Following up with an Irish Whip, Trixie nailed Sheen with a picture perfect dropkick as Sheen rebounded off the ropes.

"The end may be near for Sheen as Trixie seems to have fired up and is hitting on all cylinders. How much more punishment can Sheen take before he goes do for the three?" Eustace called.

Trixie backed up into the far corner and set up for her finisher, a move she calls the "Trix-Kick". Sheen, on spaghetti legs wobbles up and Trixie goes for it…and misses as Sheen ducks at the last moment. As Trixie spins 180 degrees, Sheen is able to put a boot into her midsection and then able to hit a desperation scissors kick to the back of her head.

He straddles her back and lifts her head, hitting a series of forearm cross faces in an attempt to incapacitate Trixie. She is finally able to block and flip Sheen onto his back for a surprising two and a half count. The two get back to a vertical base, where they lock up and Trixie goes for another suplex, but Sheen uses his leg to block and hits one of his own.

"Just when you think one of these competitors has the advantage, the other springs up and snatches it right back! For the life of me, I didn't, and I'm sure Sheen didn't expect this type of match out of the normally risk taking, high flying Trixie Tang!" Wanda yelled.

The two were flat on their backs trying to regain their breath.Trixie got to a knee, while Sheen used the middle rope for leverage. He gets to his feet first and nails a staggered Trixie with a running enzugiri and seemingly got the knockout shot he was looking for. However, the kick sent Trixie too close to the ropes and she was able to grasp them at the final moment.

He kicked the bottom rope out of frustration. He went over to the far corner and got down in a three point stance. When Trixie got to her feet, he rushed her, but Trixie moved and Sheen went shoulder first into the steel ring post.

When Sheen staggered out, Trixie had set up and finally hit her patented Trix-Kick. Sheen went down in a heap and she leaped on top of him, only to be shocked when his right shoulder shot off the canvas at two and three quarters.

"Sheen Estevez is the first person to ever kick out of the Trix-Kick! Trixie is in shock!" Eustace nearly screamed.

Trixie leaped to her feet to argue with the referee, allowing Sheen time to collect himself. She shoved the referee before turning right into a kick to the stomach, which led to Sheen lifting her up and hitting his finisher: the Sheeven Flow DDT. Sheen crawled over and draped an arm over Trixie to get the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner: SHEEN ESTEVEZ!" Chet announced.

"Trixie went after the ref and it cost her big time! Sheen hits his Sheeven Flow DDT for the win, at least in my opinion for the moment nullifying most of the momentum the girls had built up in the previous matches!" Wanda called.

"I'm not sure what was going through her mind when she went after the official, but you're right in saying it cost her. Estevez showed a lot of guts and heart by kicking out of that Trix-Kick, something not even her good friends Tootie McDonald or Timmy Turner can say! I must admit I am impressed with what Sheen showed us here tonight." Eustace said.

"Well, let's head backstage and see if Sanjay has recovered from that assault from Cindy."

**Backstage **

"Yes I have Wanda, but I'm not sure about my next guest. Ladies and gentlemen, alien Princess Mandie. I must ask, why are you here tonight?"

Mandie enters the shot and stares down the now frightened Sanjay.

"I was asked to be here by the one named Timmy Turner to serve in a special capacity. Not much was said about what I was doing, only that it involved my fiance Mark Chang. Now, is there anything else you want to ask, or can I go prepare for my role here tonight?"

Sanjay is too frightened to speak, he just nods his head "no". Mandie gives him one last death glare before heading off in the other direction. Before the camera goes back to the announce team, you can hear Sanjay utter "They don't pay me enough for this…"

**Back at ringside**

"Ok, we're back! We apologize for Sanjay's near slip of the tounge. Back to his guest, I can't believe that Mandie is here by invitation of Timmy! I wonder what role he has in mind for that psychotic alien she-devil." Wanda said.

"I don't know, but she said something about Mark Chang, and I know he is scheduled for a match here tonight, but his opponent wasn't named when the card was released. I have to wonder if she isn't the "mystery opponent" for Chang here tonight." Eustace replied.

"Back to the here and now, the upcoming match is going to be a doozy in my estimation. This will be my first time calling a Tables match, and it seems I got a good draw." Wanda said.

"I've also never had the pleasure of calling one of these matches, but I did my homework, and these matches always seem to end in a car wreck type atmosphere. I can't wait for this!" Eustace quipped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is a Tables Match! The only way to win is to put your opponent through the table!"

Suddenly, the lights go out in the arena, except for an eerie blue spotlight on the entranceway. The song "Hells Bells" by AC/DC begins to play.

"Introducing first: From Dimmsdale, California…VICKY MCDONALD!"

Vicky emerges from the fog, and becomes the first participant to get a negative response. Chants of "Icky Vicky" ring out from both sides, however they are louder coming from the Dimmsdale contingent.

"No surprise at the reception that Vicky is getting here. She has made so many people suffer and made so many enemies in her short life that she had to expect nothing less then this." Wanda said.

She walks to the ring clad in her normal green t-shirt and black jeans combo as well as her trademark ponytail firmly in place. She slides into the ring, then gives the crowd on all four sides the middle finger in response to the unflattering chants directed her way.

The lights come back on, and the song "Bye, Bye, Bye" by N Sync begins to play.

"Her opponent: From Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 149lbs.: CHIP SKYLARK!"

Chip receives a decidedly different response then Vicky did. There are shrill screams coming from all over the arena as he makes his way to the ring shirtless with denim jeans and tennis shoes on. The screams become louder as he enters the ring and does many of his trademark poses.

"Skylark still seems too laid back about this dangerous match. Does he have an ace up his sleeve that we don't know about?" Eustace asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have heard reports that he has been training hard ever since the match was announced, so maybe that is the reason he's acting so cool about this." Wanda replied.

After he is done posing, Chip makes his way to the middle of the ring to hear the instructions from the referee. After checking both for hidden weapons, the referee ducks to the outside and calls for the bell.

_A/N: Read and Review. Up next, we will showcase Skylark vs. McDonald, a backstage interview with Timmy and the intros for the next contest. Thank you so much to everone who has reviewed so far. You guys are awesome! _


	5. Chip vs Vicky

_Once more the worlds of The Fairly Odd Parents and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius collide in the ring. However this time it's a little different. This time, the boys take on the girls in inter-gender warfare! The stakes have never been higher then they are tonight. LIVE from the brand new Purple Flurp Arena in downtown Retroville, Texas and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's The St. Valentine's Day Massacre! _

_Hey everyone, I'm back with a fresh match for your reading pleasure. In this contest, Chip Skylark finally gets his hands on evil babysitter Vicky McDonald. This match is a Tables Match, which means no pinfalls, submissions, count outs or disqualifications. The only way to win is to drive your opponent through a table. Who will taste the lumber? Read on to find out! Disclaimer is in chapter one. _

_Bell rings. _

Chip and Vicky walk over to one another and trash talk before Chip slaps Vicky hard. Vicky massages her jaw, then delivers a right hook in return. Chip staggers into the far corner for a breather, but Vicky follows him in and lands a series of kicks to the midsection. She lifts him back to his feet and heads for the opposite corner, gaining a head of steam, she charges, only to meet the soles of Chip's sneakers full force.

"Chip started off with a slap, but I don't think that Vicky expected that mule kick! The question remains, does Chip have something up his sleeve that will help defeat the evil Vicky?" Wanda said.

"That question will be answered through the course of the match Wanda. However, I have to note that there is a chill in the air because of Vicky's mere presence. That woman could freeze a volcano with a mere gaze!" a shivering Eustace replied.

Chip grabbed a stunned Vicky and hit a scoop slam before sliding out of the ring and looking under it for a weapon. When he reappeared, he had a steel chair in hand. In the ring, he waited for Vicky to get to her feet. When he saw the opportunity, he swung for the fences, but Vicky ducked out of the way and kicked him in the gut and hit a DDT.

As Chip got back to his feet, Vicky charged and hit a clothesline that sent both competitors over the top rope and out to the floor. Vicky got to her feet first and whipped Chip into the ring steps with such velocity that he hit and flipped over them. Vicky walked around, picked him up and slammed his head into the ring apron.

"Look at the sheer twisted, perverted pleasure Vicky is taking in dismantling Chip Skylark. She doesn't want to just win the match, she was to destroy the man once and for all!" Eustace said.

Chip staggered around ringside with Vicky hot on his heels. She went to slam his head into the announce table, but he blocked it with an elbow to the sternum, grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head into the table. He repeated the motion two more times before whipping Vicky back into the ring.

"That was too close for comfort Eustace!" Wanda yelled. Eustace just sat wide eyed and nodded in agreement. The look on his face said that he wanted to be as far away from Vicky as possible.

In the ring, Chip whipped her into the nearest corner chest first. He rammed her head into the turnbuckle before grabbing her and throwing her shoulder first into the ring post. With the evil one incapacitated, Chip slid outside once more and went under the ring. This time, he produced a table and slid it into the ring.

"I never would've imagined this mean streak in Chip Skylark! He has always seemed to be such a nice young man, but not here tonight. Vicky has seemed to bring out the sadistic side of the singer!" Wanda said.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Wanda, and these are the definition of desperate times. I'm not sure if it is Vicky, or the setting that has brought out this side, but it couldn't have come at a better time in my estimation!" Eustace responded.

After setting up the table, Chip hit a German suplex then threw Vicky on the table. He climbed up, and set Vicky up for a piledriver, but Vicky blocked it and back dropped Chip off the table and to the canvas. Vicky dove off with a leg drop onto the popular singer. Then she spotted the chair, and got a more evil gleam in her eye.

She picked it up and stalked Chip as he stumbled to his feet. He turned and got cracked between the eyes. He went down in a heap, and the camera panned in to show a large trail of blood streaming down Chip's face from a gash just below the hair line.

"Chip Skylark has been busted wide open! In my opinion that shot just won Vicky this contest! There is no way that he can make a comeback from this!" Eustace shouted.

Vicky took her time in setting up the table again, making sure that the one set of legs was still folded in, leaving one side propped up. The blood poured down Chip's face as Vicky lifted him and went for her finisher, a running Michinoku Driver she calls the Baby Shredder through the table. Chip somehow managed to wriggle free and counter with a side Russian leg sweep onto the chair.

Picking her up and lifting her over his head, Chip brought Vicky down hard across his knee with a back breaker. Gazing across the ring, Chip spotted the weapon that had busted him open. He lovingly picked it up, lifted it over his head and slammed it on Vicky's back.

"Did you hear the impact of that chair on Vicky's spine? That had to do some serious damage! I think that the sight and taste of his own blood has sent Chip to a whole new level!" Wanda cried.

Continuing the assault, Chip waited until Vicky had gotten back to a vertical base before sending her back to the mat with a vicious chair shot right between her eyes. The camera panned in to show a crazed look in Chip's eyes as Vicky's nearly rolled back into her skull. A stream of blood began to form on Vicky's face as Chip had opened a cut near the crown of her head.

"Well I'll be damned! She does have blood and not piss and vinegar flowing through her veins! That was the nastiest chair shot I have ever seen!" Eustace called.

Vicky regained her footing slowly, looking down and seeing the blood staining her trademark green t-shirt and realizing it was her own blood. The two bloodied combatants stood toe to toe in the center of the ring, trading right hands until Chip gained the upper hand with a boot to the stomach, which led to him hitting a Texas Piledriver.

Once more he drug Vicky towards the table and smashes her face into it. He then set up Vicky for a power bomb through the table, but Vicky fought back with a flurry of rights to the chin. She slid down and went for a vertical suplex through the table, but Chip fought out and hit a bulldog headlock.

"These two are beating the ever loving Hell out of each other! Even though they are busted open, they both continue to counter and try to avoid going through that table!" Wanda yelled.

The two are down, but with a sudden burst of adrenaline Chip nips up and strikes a martial arts pose while taunting Vicky to get up. She slowly does, then is taken back down swiftly with a spin kick.

Vicky didn't stay down long, as Chip drug her up by the hair and forcibly led her to the table. He pushes her on top of it and climbs up after her. He stands face to face with her for a split second before kicking her below the belt and hitting his version of the 'X-Factor', which he calls the Root Canal, driving Vicky face first through the table for the win.

"Here is your winner: CHIP SKYLARK!" Chet announced as the crowd went wild.

"Mercifully, this one is over! What a bloodbath this one turned out to be Eustace. I said it earlier, and I'll say it again: I never would've imagined that Chip had that kind of mean streak in him!" Wanda said.

"You asked if he had an ace up his sleeve, and I think you just answered that question Wanda. Since nobody expected it, most of all Vicky, Chip busted out that mean streak at just the right time. Just like with Betty Quinlan, this has to be considered a major upset!" Eustace responded.

"I'm not sure if it's as major an upset as Betty beating Chester, but it is an upset non the less. I'm sure a lot of people counted Chip out when the match was announced. I'd wager that those same people will not count him out ever again!" Wanda said.

"Well, I sure won't do that again. Now, let's send it to the courageous Sanjay, who is with someone who won't physically or mentally assault him."

**Backstage **

"I am standing here with my good friend Timmy Turner, who will be taking on his fiancee Tootie McDonald in the first ever 'Til Death Do Us Part…Money in the Bank Ladder Match later tonight. Timmy, I must ask why did you want this match, and why create such a dangerous situation for not only yourself, but for Tootie as well?"

Timmy turns to his old friend and tells the story.

"It's really simple Sanjay my man, you see ever since I proposed to Tootie, all I've heard out of her, her mother and even my own mother is about the wedding and how soon we should have the ceremony and on and on and on." he said before continuing.

"Well I got sick of it, it was like I had no say what so ever in the matter. So I bided my time and waited for the opportunity to have my say. All of a sudden, the phone rings and it's Neutron saying that Cindy challenged him to a match. That's when the light bulb went off in my head. If she wants it so bad, then she would have to put up or shut up. It got to the point where I wanted to call the whole thing off. That's why the stipulation is that I can choose even _if _we get married if and when I win tonight."

Timmy, feeling better about getting that off his chest, shakes Sanjay's hand and walks off.

"Well good luck to you my friend." Sanjay calls after him.

**Back at Ringside**

"Well at least we have a reason behind that match, even though I'm surprised that Timmy would take things this far. I'm sure Tootie would've listened to reason if he tried." Wanda commented.

"Wanda, men are creatures with ego. By excluding him from the process, Tootie bruised his ego and this is the only way that he feels he can rectify the situation. No amount of talking would've saved Tootie from the match later on tonight." Eustace replied.

The camera pans from them to Chet, who stands ready.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

The song "Bombshell" by Powerman 5000 begins to play.

"Introducing first: From Dimmsdale, California, weighing in at 164 lbs.: A.J. PHILLIPS!"

A.J. walks through the fog shirtless with denim jean shorts and slaps hands with the fans along the aisle. Much like Chester, he walks with confidence. However, unlike his best friend and tag team partner, his is not overconfidence. He knows he is facing a dangerous opponent.

His music fades out, and is replaced by "Milkshake" by Kelis.

"His opponent: from Retroville, Texas…LIBBY FOLFAX!"

Libby walks through the fog in a tight yellow tube top and skin tight jeans. She eyes up A.J. as she makes her way slowly down the aisle. She slides in the ring and poses.

"I'm sure that A.J. will be looking for some payback for Sheen beating his girlfriend earlier in the night. I hope it doesn't impair his judgment as all the normal rules apply here." Eustace commented.

"I don't think it will impair his judgment, but it has to be eating at his mind. A.J. and Chester are the kings of the TLC matches, but this is totally out of that element. My question is can A.J. keep his cool and win the match?" Wanda replied.

"We'll soon find out Wanda." Eustace said.

The two circle each other before the referee calls them to the center. After explaining the rules, the two retreat to neutral corners as the ref calls for the bell.

_A/N: Read and Review. Chip scores a big time win over the evil, satanic Vicky. Up next, you will see Phillips vs. Folfax, a backstage interview with Tootie and the intros for the next match. Again, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are awesome! _


	6. AJ vs Libby

_Once more the worlds of The Fairly Odd Parents and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius collide in the ring. However this time it's a little different. This time, the boys take on the girls in inter-gender warfare! The stakes have never been higher then they are tonight. LIVE from the brand new Purple Flurp Arena in downtown Retroville, Texas and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's The St. Valentine's Day Massacre! _

_Hello again faithful readers! This time around, we will see Trixie's boyfriend A.J. going against Sheen's main squeeze Libby. This match is one fall with no time limit and all normal match rules apply. Can A.J. get a slice or retribution for the defeat of Trixie, or will Sheen and Libby go 2-for-2? Read on to find out! The disclaimer is in chapter one. _

_Bell Rings_

A.J. starts off quickly, ducking a clothesline attempt and countering with several forearm shots before whipping Libby off the ropes. She reverses, but again A.J. ducks when she goes for the clothesline before hitting her with a spin kick that knocks the young lady down to the mat. A.J. follows up with a back flip splash for a two count.

"What a hot start to this contest! That was a flurry of offense the likes of which I haven't seen all night. This is going to be entertaining to say the least!" Eustace commented.

"I agree on that Eustace. These two can throw out some of the most innovative and unorthodox offense that I have ever seen. Libby pushed Veronica to the limits before; let's see if she can do the same to A.J." Wanda replied.

A.J. kept the pressure up, getting Libby to her feet and latching on a gut wrench, lifting her up to his shoulder and spinning her around and dropping her abdomen first on his knee. Libby staggered to her feet, using the ropes for help, but A.J. charged and hit a clothesline that sent both to the floor. He rammed her head into the barricade before throwing her back into the ring.

She staggered back into the far corner and he followed her in, mounting the turnbuckles and pounding on her before she drove her arm between his legs. The referee was out of position on the ring apron, so he didn't see the low blow. A.J. fell off, clutching at himself and landed in a heap in the middle of the ring. Libby took the opportunity, getting him back to his feet, lifting him up for seemingly a vertical suplex, but instead, dropping he sternum first across the top rope.

"Libby took back the momentum with that low blow that went undetected by the official and now has A.J. on his heels. Can she keep this up and score the win?" Wanda called.

Libby punched A.J. a couple of times before getting up a head of steam and hit a forearm that sent A.J. flying off the ring apron and into the barricade. She slides out and scoop slams him on the mats before sliding back in the ring to break the count.

A.J. makes his way back into the ring, only to get taken back down with a dropkick. She stomped down on his chest, but he caught her foot on the last stomp and flipped her right on her face. A couple of elbow drops to the back later, A.J. was back in the driver's seat. He got her to her feet, lifted her up in a delayed vertical suplex position, and then turned it into a jackhammer type maneuver for another two count.

"Just when Libby thinks she has A.J. where she wants him, he comes back fighting! The heart and resilience of both these magnificent competitors is unbelievable!" Eustace called.

After Libby kicked out, she pounded the mat in frustration. A.J. went for a boot to the stomach, but she caught it and threw it down before hitting a discus punch that sent him to the canvas hard. She mounted him and drove lefts and rights into his prone skull. She picked him up and placed him hard on the top turnbuckle. She climbed up after him, hooked him up and drove him down with a thunderous superplex that led to a two and a half count.

The two got to their feet, Libby bouncing off the ropes and hitting A.J. with a hard shoulder block takedown. A.J. rolled over as Libby jumped over him, and then leapfrogged her as she returned before hitting her with a dropkick of his own. A.J. bounced off the ropes, but Libby caught him and hit a hot shot, dropping him throat first on the top rope.

"Back and forth these two go! This match could go either way at this point!" Wanda yelled.

Libby went for the win, but A.J. shot his shoulder off the mat before the three could come down. The two got to their feet, and A.J. whipped Libby into the far ropes. On the rebound, Libby ducked an attempted elbow smash, but as she came around, she couldn't avoid a Lou Thez press. With Libby on her back, A.J. fired piston like right hands into her face before leaping and hitting an elbow drop.

A.J. drug Libby to her feet by her hair and set her up for his finisher, a variation of the Michinoku Driver he called the "Genius Driver". Libby squirmed free and was able to roll him up for yet another two count. This time, Libby let out a frustrated scream at her failure to put A.J. away. As A.J. charged at her, she was able to boot him in the gut and set him up for, and hit her variation on the Death Valley Driver, which she called the "Soulful Wail". She leaped on top of him, but yet again, A.J. kicked out.

"Just like Sheen had done to Trixie earlier tonight, A.J. is the first person to kick out of the Soulful Wail! That move had put down everyone from Betty Quinlan to Jimmy Neutron himself! I am in shock!" Eustace yelled.

Libby could be seen trying to tear her hair out as A.J. tried to regain his breath. She slid out of the ring and stormed over to the timekeepers table. She grabbed Chet's chair, folded it up and brought it back into the ring with her. She dropped it in the corner and went and untied the turnbuckle pad in the opposite corner.

The referee had seen her untie the pad and admonished her for the move, before turning his attention to retying it. With a devilish grin, Libby walked over and picked up the chair. As A.J. got to his feet after taking the Soulful Wail, Libby moved in for the kill. She reared back and cracked A.J. right between the eyes with the chair, busting him open. Unfortunately for her, the referee had turned around right as she reared back and saw the whole thing. He instantly called for the bell and told Chet his decision.

"Here is your winner by Disqualification: A.J. PHILLIPS!" Chet announced.

Upon hearing the decision, Libby freaked out. She went after the referee who bailed out of the ring before turning her sights back towards A.J.

"She's looking to knock A.J.'s block off! Someone get that chair away from her!" Wanda cried. Libby's back was towards the entrance, so she didn't see the figure sprinting towards the ring. She reared back once more, but the figure slid in the ring and kicked the chair back in her face.

"It's Trixie! She just hit a Trix-Kick that sent that chair back into Libby's face!" Eustace nearly screamed. Trixie and A.J. rolled out of the ring and she helped him up the ramp. Sheen came running down and tried to calm his girlfriend down. He led her out of the ring and up the ramp.

"That was an insane end to that match! I never expected Libby to go berserk like that, but it will go down in the record books as a DQ win for A.J. none the less." Wanda said.

"I've always known Libby as a sweet, yet headstrong woman. I never anticipated that kind of unadulterated hatred to flow out of her! Again, I am amazed anew here tonight!" Eustace responded.

"Well, I understand that Sanjay is standing by with one of the participants in tonight's Double Main Event."

**Backstage **

"Thank you Wanda. I'm here with Tootie McDonald, who tonight will face her fiancé Timmy Turner in the first ever 'Til Death Do Us Part…Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Tootie, you must have heard Timmy's comments earlier, what are you thinking after hearing what he had to say?"

Tootie sighs and tries to retain her composure before beginning.

"Well Sanjay, all Timmy had to do was step up and say something! Our mothers pulled me aside and said that I needed to include him more, but I never expected that he would let it build up to the point that we needed to fight it out! I am certainly angered that it came to this!"

"Is what Cindy said earlier true Tootie?"

"On a certain level it is. I can understand how she would feel, being put against two other people that had at one point or another loved Timmy. I was upset, but I knew all along that I would win Timmy once and for all. The boys need to be shown a lesson, and Cindy is going to teach Jimmy very well under Extreme Rules, as will I in my match with Timmy." she said before finishing. "Maybe now he will learn some respect towards me, because his not speaking up and letting the anger build like this was totally disrespectful towards the woman he loves."

With that, Sanjay shakes her hand and wishes her well before throwing it back to ringside.

**Back at Ringside **

"I think Tootie is justified in her anger with Timmy. Why you men seem to want or have to hold in the anger until you explode is beyond logic in my humble opinion." Wanda commented.

"Well I happen to agree with Timmy. Who knows what would've happened if he had spoken up before it came to the match tonight. Tootie could've taken it the wrong way and dumped him, all because he spoke his mind. Why you women feel the need to censor us is what truly is beyond logic in my book." Eustace replied with a growl.

The two glare at each other as the camera panned back to Chet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is a Street Fight!"

"Remedy" by Seether begins to play.

"Introducing first. From Dimmsdale, California by way of Yugopotamia, weighing in at 174 lbs.: MARK CHANG!"

Mark walks down the aisle in his dreamy Earth young man disguise of a white tank top and denim shorts. He does look a little nervous, both from not knowing who is opponent is, but also because Mandie is in the building. He enters the ring and takes his place.

His music fades out, and is replaced by "Intergalactic" by Beastie Boys.

"His opponent. From the planet Gorlock…APRIL!"

April makes her way down the ramp clad in a brown t-shirt and jeans in a way to fit in. She eyes Mark up as she slides into the ring and poses before the crowd.

Suddenly, her music is replaced by "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry.

"Introducing the Special Guest Referee for the upcoming contest: PRINCESS MANDIE!"

Mark begins to freak out as she makes her way to the ring in her normal attire, with a striped referee shirt covering her torso. She has a sick and twisted smile on her face as she climbs between the ropes and moves towards Mark, who cowers in the corner.

After going over the rules with both, Mandie then calls for the bell to start the contest.

_A/N: Read and Review. So Libby gets disqualified for using a foreign object on A.J.! Coming up, we will showcase Mark vs. April, a backstage interview with Jimmy, and the intros for the next match. _


	7. Mark vs April

_Once more the worlds of The Fairly Odd Parents and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius collide in the ring. However this time it's a little different. This time, the boys take on the girls in inter-gender warfare! The stakes have never been higher then they are tonight. LIVE from the brand new Purple Flurp Arena in downtown Retroville, Texas and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's The St. Valentine's Day Massacre! _

_Welcome back! This is a special match to be sure. This match is a Street Fight that pits April the Gorlock against Mark Chang of Yugopotamia. The twist is that Mark's homicidal knockout fiancée Princess Mandie is the special guest referee! The rules of a Street Fight are simple: No count outs, no disqualifications, and falls count anywhere in the building! Who will come out as the top alien? Read on to find out! Disclaimer is in chapter one _

_Bell Rings_

It only takes Mark a heartbeat to slide out of the ring and rummage under the ring for a weapon. When he emerges, he is holding a Singapore cane. He slides back in the ring and takes his first swing at Mandie. She swiftly ducks and flashes him a twisted smile. He turns his attentions back to April, who is amused at his frantic attempts at embedding the wooden cane in her skull. She casually ducks each swing before laying Mark out flat with a left jab to the jaw.

She mounts him, and slams his cranium repeatedly into the canvas before dragging him up and driving his face into her knee in a patented Face buster. She covers him, and Mandie makes a very quick two count before Mark can shoot his shoulder off the canvas.

"Wow what a fast count! However, I'm not surprised at it, as this will be the most one sided officiated match that I can remember Eustace." Wanda commented.

"Neither am I surprised Wanda, I think Mark knew this was coming when Mandie was announced, so he has to be careful of _any_ pin or submission situations at all costs. If he doesn't, then he will be screwed over faster then you can blink." Eustace replied.

Mark tries to fight back; even landing several cane shots to April's ribs and back, but Mandie grabbed the cane before he could crack it over April's exposed head. This angered the young alien to the point that he reared his fist back, hell bent on taking the princess' head off. However before he could swing, April grabbed his arm and spun him around. With the distraction, Mark began taking his rage out on her.

No sooner as he had finished the rotation, he hit a dropkick that floored April. He followed by yanking her up by the ear and hitting an inverted Atomic Drop that led into a scoop slam. He once more picked up the cane, but this time feigned an attack towards the referee before drilling his opponent in the midsection, arms, and legs. With each impact, April shrieked in agony…especially when the cane struck in between joints like her knee or elbow.

"It seems to me that the only thing Mandie has done is light a fire underneath Mark Chang! What vicious, vile shots with that cane!" Eustace called.

"I can hardly blame Mark for this flurry. I know that he has longed to have the buxom, yet psychotic Princess off his back for years and I wouldn't blame him one bit if he was able to incapacitate her here tonight!" Wanda responded.

Mark tossed the cane outside the ring and turned to Mandie, yelling at her to "count the damn pin". He covered April, and the referee did indeed make the count, but it was very slow and April was able to kick out at a very long two count. He jumped to his feet and backed Mandie into the corner with a glare. When he turned around, April hit a clothesline that sent him into the ropes.

She grabbed him and whipped him into the far ropes. When he returned, April hit a power slam that turned into another pinning combination. Again, Mandie made a quick count, put he powered out at two and a half. April went to punch him, but he ducked and hit a series of right hands of his own, ultimately leading to a belly-to-belly overhead suplex that sent April halfway across the ring.

"Chang is fighting with all he's worth because essentially he is fighting two opponents. I don't know what Turner was thinking by having Mandie referee this contest!" Wanda said as the action continued.

With April down, Mark went outside and ascended the turnbuckles. Once up there, he spun around and hit her with his finisher: a split-legged moonsault he called the "Greetings from Yugopotamia" that turned into a lateral press for a pin. He hooked her near leg but once more, Mandie made a somewhat slower count and April got her shoulder off the mat.

The two got back to their feet and April went for a headlock, but Mark performed a standing switch, grabbed her by the waist and hit a German suplex. He held on and hit two more in succession for the hat trick. The third led into a back bridge pin, but this time, Mandie refused to even count the fall.

"Now that's blatant! She refuses to even give him the courtesy of a slow count! Don't be surprised if Mark finally loses his cool with this witch!" Eustace yelled.

After a few heartbeats, Mark let go of April and focused on Mandie. The two got into a war of words that led to the referee pushing him. After backing up a few paces, Mark stepped forward, booted her in the gut and hit a DDT.

What he had failed to realize was that this gave time for April to regain her bearings and ascend the turnbuckles. She dove off with a cross body block, but Mark rolled through and got a pin out of it. Unfortunetly, Mandie was out cold from the assault.

"We need another ref out here pronto! Someone…anyone get out here and count the fall!" Wanda screamed. However, no one came out and that left the two combatants without a way to secure the victory until Mandie woke up.

After Mark let go of the inside cradle created by the reversed cross body, he went once more to the outside. He shoved the timekeeper out of the way and grabbed his chair. In the ring, April bounced off the far ropes, got up a head of steam and went for a missile like dive between the second and third ropes. Mark caught it in time and nailed her with a gunshot like chair shot.

"April just got cracked with that chair! Mark Chang is in firm control of this match at this instant in time!" Eustace called.

"Yeah he is, but the wild card is still in play! How will Mandie affect this contest from here on out? It won't be good for Mark after that DDT I can promise you that!" Wanda responded.

He waited for April to pull herself up, which she did using the ring apron. Once she was on her feet, Mark slammed her head off of it. She stumbled over to the announce table and kneeled against it to catch her breath. It didn't last as Mark went on the attack, punching her in the stomach and locking her up before executing a delayed vertical suplex that drove April through the table.

Mark drug her over and rolled her back in the ring, bringing the chair with him. Mandie had begun to stir when Mark hit the chair shot, and now she was fully awake and highly pissed off. With his back turned, he didn't see Mandie hit her knees, but he sure felt it when she buried her forearm between his legs.

He screamed and doubled over in pain. This gave April the opportunity she was looking for throughout the match. She went to the outside, jumped to the top rope and hit her finisher…a springboard leg drop she called the "Gorlockian Seal of Doom". It was made worse due to Mark dropping the chair and April driving his face into it. This time, it was academic as Mandie bent and counted a normal one-two-three.

"Here is your winner: APRIL!" Chet announced.

Before anyone could blink, Mandie fired a beam out of a gauntlet on her wrist that froze Mark in a slab of carbonite. With that accomplished, Mandie drug it out of the ring and out of the arena while April waved goodbye, the sound of her spaceship taking off being audible in the arena.

"Well I'll be damned, she had this planned all along! This smells of a conspiracy to me!" Wanda quipped angrily.

"What more did you expect Wanda? Like you said, Mandie had been pursuing Mark for years and she finally got her chance to ensnare him. I hate it as much as you do, but you have to admit that the bitch was smart." Eustace replied.

"With that, let's send it back one last time to Sanjay, who is standing by with a special guest."

**Backstage **

"Thank you Wanda. I'm here with Jimmy Neutron, who will take on Cindy in an Extreme Rules match. Jimmy, I must know why did you want the match to be Extreme Rules?"

Jimmy went to speak, but paused before picking up where he was going to start.

"Honestly, I knew that Cindy would pull out all the stops when I accepted the match. I figured what better way for me to counter that then by having _everything_ be legal. I can literally throw the kitchen sink at her and not have to deal with constraining regulations."

Sanjay considers this, then asks his next question.

"What are your thoughts about the Money in the Bank match between your good friend Timmy and his fiancee Tootie?"

"While I hope that neither is seriously hurt, I am pulling for my friend Timmy in this one. I admire the fact that he had the _brass_ to not only challenge his fiancee, but to also create a very innovative and entertaining way to settle an issue like theirs once and for all. Good luck Timmy, you're going to need it."

With that, he turns to Sanjay, shakes his hand and walks off camera. "One last time, I'm sending it back to you guys at ringside. I need to find a comfortable place to watch the rest of the show."

**Back at ringside **

"I was never one to doubt Neutron's intelligence. He knows what Cindy is capable of, and is determined to beat her at her own game." Eustace said.

"That's true, but remember that this, just like with Timmy and Tootie, can come back to bite him in the ass. Cindy is unpredictable, and Extreme Rules only nurtures that attitude in her." Wanda responded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall!" Chet announced.

The song "Barracuda" by Heart begins to play.

"Introducing first: from Dimmsdale, California…KATHERINE TURNER!"

Timmy's mother makes her way to the ring clad in a black sports bra and black denim jeans. She climbs the ring steps and enters the ring, kneeling in the far corner before taking her place.

Her music dies down, then is replaced by "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor.

"Her opponent: from Retroville, Texas, weighing in at 197lbs.: HUGH NEUTRON!"

Hugh enters the arena wearing a purple sleeveless shirt and sweatpants combo. He slaps hands with fans along the aisle before entering the ring. The two make their way to the center of the ring and shake hands.

"This is the first of two parental matches here tonight. Timmy Turner's mother will be going one-on-one with Jimmy's dad here. Immediately following this match, Jimmy's mother Judy will face off against Timmy's dad David." Wanda explained.

"From what I understand, these matches were agreed upon between both families after a tag team match between the two sets of parents that was interrupted by that vile Vicky. This is going to be interesting to say the least." Eustace commented.

The referee for the contest met the two and explained the rules and made sure neither of them carried anything out with them. Satisfied, he sent the two to neutral corners and called for the bell to start the match.

_A/N: Read and Review. Well, April wins and Mandie finally gets Mark. Coming up next, we will witness this match and the intros for David vs. Judy. I am thrilled that so many people are enjoying this story so far. Just two more matches before the Main Events everyone! _


	8. Mrs Turner vs Mr Neutron

_Once more the worlds of The Fairly Odd Parents and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius collide in the ring. However this time it's a little different. This time, the boys take on the girls in inter-gender warfare! The stakes have never been higher then they are tonight. LIVE from the brand new Purple Flurp Arena in downtown Retroville, Texas and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's The St. Valentine's Day Massacre! _

_Welcome back once more! It is now time for parental warfare part I! In this contest, Hugh Neutron takes on Katherine Turner. This match is one fall to a finish with no time limit and all normal rules apply. Who will win: Jimmy's dad or Timmy's mom? Read on to find out! The disclaimer is in chapter one. _

_Bell rings. _

The two start off the contest by trading hard slaps to the face. Hugh takes the advantage with a side headlock, but Katherine fights out into an Atomic Drop. She goes for a double leg takedown, but Hugh spins away and dives out of the ring for a breather. After cautiously climbing back through the ropes, Hugh finds himself staring up at the lights after Katherine hit the double leg takedown, then he found himself trying to keep his shoulders off the mat while not rolling into an Ankle Lock.

The two got up, but she grounded him with a headlock takedown. Hugh struggled to his feet and Katherine shot him off the ropes, but Hugh hit a shoulder block that sent her to the mat. He got her up, shot her off the ropes and hit a discus punch that led to the first two count of the contest.

"These two are giving each other all they can handle early on! Can they keep up this pace?" Eustace called.

"I think they can, even at their ages. I understand that both trained extensively just for this contest." Wanda replied.

After the near fall, the two locked up with Katherine shooting behind Hugh and trying for a German suplex, but that was countered with a standing switch. Hugh went for a suplex of his own, but Katherine blocked the attempt, causing Hugh to push her into the ropes and nailing her with a dropkick. He stalked her, looking for an early H.K.O., but when he went for it, she pushed him off and he went into the turnbuckle sternum first.

She pounded his head repeatedly into the pad, then turned him around and buried her shoulder into his midsection. She back flipped to mid ring then charged and hit a monkey flip that sent Hugh high into the air and halfway across the ring. She hit a short leg drop and covered him for a near fall.

"The momentum seems to have swung in Katherine's favor ever since Hugh went for that H.K.O. but got countered. Can she keep this up and win the contest?" Wanda asked.

"Hugh Neutron is quite possibly the most unpredictable person in either dimension. I would not put _anything _past him as the match progresses." Eustace replied.

Both got to their feet and Katherine charged, but Hugh countered with a high back body drop. With her on the mat, he ascended the ropes and hit a moonsault that led to another near fall on his part. He dragged her to her feet, hooked her up and hit a snap vertical suplex. He held on and hit two more in succession.

He went out to the ring apron and used the ropes to slingshot himself over the top and hit a guillotine leg drop. He forwent the pin cover and mounted her, slamming his fists into her as she tried desperately to block the flurry of blows.

However, what Hugh hadn't anticipated was that Katherine had the leg strength to roll him over and lock in the Ankle Lock on him. He tried to kick her off, but she locked it in tight. Hugh clawed at the mat and used his weight advantage to drag himself towards the bottom rope. Katherine tried to pull him back to the center, but he was too close and was able to grab the rope at the last moment.

"Katherine locked in her Ankle Lock, but Hugh had the presence of mind to claw his way to the ropes!" Eustace yelled.

"The question now becomes: How much damage did that Ankle Lock do? Even if she didn't get Hugh to tap out, she may have won the match right there!" Wanda replied.

Katherine went for it again, but this time Hugh was able to kick her off. She stumbled and tripped throat first on the second rope. Hugh caught sight of this, ran and drove his knee into her mid back. He got her up by the shirt and hit DDT, but he didn't go for the pin. He began to stomp away at her leg and ankle before dragging her up, shooting her off the ropes and hitting a high impact power slam for a two and a half count.

He shook out his ankle, trying to get the blood flowing properly to the affected area. Katherine snuck up behind him and rolled him up with a school boy for a quick two count. She went back on the attack, hitting a series of left hands and a cradle suplex. Hugh slowly got to his feet, much to the chagrin of Katherine, who kicked him in the stomach and went for the H.K.O., but Hugh countered into a scoop slam.

"Katherine went for Hugh's finishing move, but paid the price as he countered into a big time slam! Has the frustration finally gotten the better of Katherine Turner?" Wanda called as the action continued in the ring.

"At this point, I think it has indeed gotten to her Wanda. Going for Hugh's finisher was a big mistake, and it could ultimately cost her the match!" Eustace responded.

After the slam, Hugh hit a couple of elbow drops to the sternum. Again he stalked her, and this time was able to hit the H.K.O.; however it took several seconds for him to go for the cover, so Katherine was able to shoot her right shoulder off the canvas at two and a half.

In frustration, Hugh got up and began stomping away at her chest. However, on the final stomp attempt, Katherine grabbed his foot and rolled him into the Ankle Lock once more.

"She got the Ankle Lock! Hugh is in the middle of the ring with nowhere to go! This match is as good as over right here!" Eustace cried.

Katherine ramped up the pressure on the ankle as Hugh yelled in pain. He tried again and again to low crawl to the ropes, but every time Katherine was able to pull him back to the middle of the ring.

With a last gasp effort, Hugh began trying to turn back into Katherine. Every way he turned, she countered with more pressure on his ankle, which was twisted at a grotesque angle. He was biting his hand and clawing at the mat in an attempt to keep himself from submitting.

"Hugh Neutron has no choice left but to tap out!" Wanda screamed.

His hand rose, poised to tap out, Hugh whipped his free leg around both of hers, causing her to trip and let go of the hold. Hugh quickly took advantage and grabbed her ankle and locked it in on her. He grapevines the legs and twisted her ankle to insane angles. Katherine screamed and cried and cursed as he increased the torque on her ankle.

With no way to escape, being in the center of the ring, Katherine let out one last scream before slapping the mat, symbolic of her submission to her own finisher.

"Here is your winner by Submission: HUGH NEUTRON!" Chet announced.

"Hugh Neutron just defeated Katherine Turner with her own finisher! I am stunned at the turn of events that led to this!" Eustace yelled.

"Katherine seemingly had the match won, but it was a last second leg whip that led to victory for the Neutron patriarch!" Wanda cried.

In the ring, Hugh helped Katherine to her feet, and the two shook hands. They raised each others hand in a sign of mutual respect, and then limped to the back together.

"Now there was a rare showing of sportsmanship! Earlier tonight, we took a poll of the audience on who was going to win both of the Main Event matches. A surprising 88 said that Timmy would defeat Tootie while only 51 said that Jimmy would defeat Cindy. Here is what some of the competitors had to say." Eustace said as a clip package aired.

**Video package **

**Betty: "Of course I think Cindy and Tootie are going to win." **

**A.J.: "My boys are going to win, no doubt about it. They are going to represent for all of us who have been oppressed by our girlfriends or wives." **

**Veronica: "While I don't want to see anyone get hurt…my money's on the girls to pull it out for all of us." **

**Carl: "Timmy and Jimmy are going to wipe the mat with Tootie and Cindy. I have faith in them." **

**End Package **

"Well it certainly is split right along gender lineswhen it comes to the Main Events. No doubt that these matches will be highly entertaining to the fans." Eustace said.

"I'm still surprised that so few people have faith in Tootie to win. She is a world class high flyer, and one mistake could spell doom for the brawler Timmy Turner. With so much on the line, the slightest mistake by any of the four could be costly." Wanda replied.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…the following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

"Bark at the Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne begins to play.

"Introducing first: from Dimmsdale, California, weighing in at 188 lbs.: DAVID TURNER!"

David steps through the fog, clad in a black t-shirt and red gym shorts. He makes his way to the ring, a look of determination on his face. He knows that he has to step up after his wife was defeated. He enters the ring and awaits his opponent.

His music dies down, and is replaced by "Be Yourself" by Audioslave.

"His opponent: from Retroville, Texas…JUDY NEUTRON!"

Judy steps through the fog, clad in a green t-shirt and black track pants. She makes her way to the ring with a little trepidation, not knowing what to expect from the Turner patriarch. She enters the ring and sizes him up.

"This is the second of two parental matches here tonight. What must be going through both of their minds after what we witnessed between their spouses?" Eustace called.

"If they are smart, they would put that out of their minds and focus on the here and now. What happened between Hugh and Katherine is in the past, and now David and Judy must face each other in this contest." Wanda replied.

The referee went over the rules with both, and then checked them for weapons. Satisfied, he sends them to neutral corners and calls for the bell to start the contest.

_A/N: Read and review. So Hugh wins the first of two parental matches. Coming up, we will showcase David vs. Judy and a video package highlighting the history between Timmy and Tootie. Thank you so much to everyone who has enjoyed this story so far. _


	9. Mr Turner vs Mrs Neutron

_Once more the worlds of The Fairly Odd Parents and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius collide in the ring. However this time it's a little different. This time, the boys take on the girls in inter-gender warfare! The stakes have never been higher then they are tonight. LIVE from the brand new Purple Flurp Arena in downtown Retroville, Texas and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's The St. Valentine's Day Massacre! _

_Greetings faithful readers! It is now time for parental warfare part II! In this contest, David Turner takes on Judy Neutron. This match is one fall to a finish with no time limit and all normal rules apply. Will Timmy's dad or Jimmy's mom win? Read on to find out! The disclaimer is in chapter one. _

_Bell rings. _

The two start off with a collar and elbow tie up before David shoves her off and into the corner. He gets a running start and hit's a dropkick that levels Judy and sends her into a sitting position. He backs up again and goes to drive his knee through her skull, but she moves and he hits the bottom turnbuckle hard. Judy in turn nails a chop block that sends David to his knees.

She pulls him up to his feet and attempts a choke slam, but he struggles out and hits a short belly-to-belly suplex that led to a quick two count. After the pin attempt, David scoop slams her and follows up with an elbow drop. He rolled her onto her stomach, crouched behind her and began delivering cross faces to her jaw. After the forth one, she was able to block the forearm and power out to a vertical base.

"These two seem to be trying to top what their spouses did in the previous contest Wanda. I had a feeling that Judy could go like this, but in my scouting of Mr. Turner I never expected to see this level of ferocity out of him." Eustace commented.

"Neither did I Eustace, although I've seen him tear into Sheldon Dinkleberg in a Submission Match and even then he didn't have the fire in his eye like he does tonight. I think he is thinking that he has to avenge his wife's defeat earlier." Wanda replied as the action continued.

Following a bulldog headlock and a leg drop to the back of the head, Judy stood tall over her fallen opponent. She let David get back to his feet while standing behind him. Suddenly, she locked him up and hit a full Nelson dragon suplex into a bridge for a long two count.

David tried to shake out the cobwebs, when Judy charged looking for a clothesline. David ducked and was able to shove her in the back into the turnbuckles. When she stumbled out of the corner, he kicked her in the stomach, went for and hit a sit out power bomb that resulted in a two count when Judy managed to get her hand on the bottom rope as the three was coming down.

"That was either a lack of foresight on David's part or great wherewithal on Judy's. That power bomb should've finished this match." Wanda called.

"I think it was more of a lack of foresight Wanda. David should've known better then to try to pin her that close to the ropes. Because of that, this match continues on." Eustace commented.

He dragged her up by her hair and hit a swinging neck breaker in the middle of the ring then went to the outside. He grabbed the top rope and hit a slingshot splash that drove the air right out of Judy. He didn't go for the pin; instead he got her back up again and went for a vertical suplex. Judy was able to counter into a suplex of her own. Judy floated over into a lateral press, but David powered out at only one.

Judy went back on the attack, going for a running clothesline. David ducked and was able to catch her with a quick belly-to-back suplex. He ascended the turnbuckles and was able to land a Seated Senton bomb from the second rope. He picked her up, shot her off the ropes and delivered a face buster. He shot her off the ropes again and bent down in preparation for a spine buster, only Judy countered the attempt into a DDT for a two count.

"This match is ramping up in intensity Wanda! They are pulling out all the stops for the glory of the win here tonight!" Eustace commented.

"Indeed they are Eustace. It seems that with the two Main Events, that everyone has stepped up their game tonight in my estimation." Wanda replied.

Following the DDT, David had rolled to where his head was hanging over the side of the ring apron with the rest of his body in the ring. Judy took notice and grabbed the top rope and nailed a slingshot Guillotine leg drop from the inside out. She pushed his head back into the ring and slid back in.

Back inside, Judy continued to press the advantage, stomping away at him before getting him up and shooting him off the ropes, looking for a spine buster of her own. David was able to counter by stopping his own momentum and clubbing her across her vulnerable back.

"The momentum switched hands just like that with that club! I'll be amazed if Judy Neutron can continue much longer after that move!" Wanda called.

David hit an inverted Atomic Drop then followed that with a short arm clothesline. He got her up, shot her off and this time was able to hit the spine buster. The pin attempt yielded a long two and a half count, much to the frustration of the Turner patriarch.

David again tried to get Judy to her feet, but this was met with a kick below the belt that went undetected by the referee. With David reeling, Judy kicked him in the stomach and set him up for her finisher, a variation of the Unprettier known as the "Maternal Instinct". David was able to counter into an electric chair drop for a two count. Judy got up, stunned that anyone had countered her finisher. She began throwing wild jabs, which David was able to duck easily. He began to chop away at her chest, leaving the portion exposed by her shirt a beet red.

"David Turner serves up a big plate of chops! What more can these two do to each other in order to get the win here tonight?!" Eustace cried.

Judy stood wobbly before David as he sized her up. He hit a series of rights and lefts that nearly took Judy off of her feet. She spun around after the last right, which left David enough time to set up. When she came around, David hit her with his Super kick finisher, a move he calls the "Turnabout". When an unconscious Judy hit the mat, David jumped on top of her and got the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner: DAVID TURNER!" Chet announced.

"David Turner hits his 'Turnabout' and gets the duke in the last of our parental contests! That was a wild match Eustace, but it is nothing compared to what we have in store coming up next." Wanda said.

"You got that right Wanda. As intense as that match was, the next two matches will indeed blow the roof off this beautiful facility. We're going to start off with what I am calling the ultimate Money in the Bank ladder match. Timmy Turner will take on his fiancée Tiffany "Tootie" McDonald with their upcoming marriage on the line. Take a look at the long and storied history between these two lovers turned opponents."

**Video Package (Set to "My Way" by Limp Bizkit) **

**(The scene begins with Timmy standing by a fence in front of Dimmsdale Elementary School) **

"**When I moved here all those years ago, I never imagined that I would find true love. I remember the day I met Tootie like it was yesterday. Francis began bullying her like he always did, but it was when he drew back his fist that I knew I had to step in. I took the punch and the rest is history. I'm not sure if she began liking me because of the bravery of the move, or because I was the first and only person ever to stand up for her." **

**(The scene shifts to Tootie standing in front of a church in Dimmsdale) **

"**The day Timmy first stood up for me; it was like I was looking into the face of my guardian angel. I fell in love in that moment and I never looked back. Even when he began crushing on my best friend Trixie, I still loved him, knowing one day that he would see me in a different light. Every night I prayed as hard as I could that the next day would be that day." **

**(Timmy) **

"**As we grew up, yes I was freaked out by her constant hounding, but through the years I began to see her differently. I finally began to realize that all she wanted to give me was her devotion and love for eternity. We had a long talk and decided to first try friendship, but everyone saw how much we loved each other. There was no more denying what I knew in my heart to be true: I loved Tootie more then any other female on the planet." **

**(Tootie) **

"**The night Timmy told me that he loved me, it was like I was sent straight to heaven on a one way ticket. My prayers were finally answered, and I knew we were destined to be together for the rest of our natural lives and through eternity." **

**(Both) **

"**Then came the wedding plans…"**

**(Timmy) **

"**She has no right to exclude me from planning our wedding day. It's as much my big day as it is hers for God's sake!" **

**(Tootie) **

"**I didn't realize that I was excluding him, but what does he expect? Everyone knows that the wedding day is more important to the bride then it is to the groom!" **

**(Both) **

"**I will win tonight!" **

**(Timmy) **

"**I WILL have my say in this. I know I put it the option of canceling the wedding all together, but I wouldn't do that to her. However, she has to learn to respect my damn opinion!" **

**(Tootie) **

"**It's high time Timmy begins to realize that I'm not that little ten year old that would follow him everywhere he would go anymore. I'm an independent young woman who can make my own decisions, especially about **_**MY **_**day!"**

**(Both) **

"**Tonight, we settle this once and for all!"**

_A/N: Read and Review. Coming up next is the first of our two Main Events: Timmy vs. Tootie in the ultimate Money in the Bank Ladder Match! Thank you again to you faithful readers for supporting this fic. I hope everyone has a very Happy Holiday season. _


	10. Timmy vs Tootie

_Once more the worlds of The Fairly Odd Parents and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius collide in the ring. However this time it's a little different. This time, the boys take on the girls in inter-gender warfare! The stakes have never been higher then they are tonight. LIVE from the brand new Purple Flurp Arena in downtown Retroville, Texas and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's The St. Valentine's Day Massacre! _

_Hey everyone, here is my early Christmas present to you all! It's now time for the Dimmsdale Main Event! In this contest, Timmy Turner takes on his fiancée Tootie McDonald in the first ever 'Til Death Do Us Part Money in the Bank Ladder Match! In order to win, they must climb the ladder and retrieve the briefcase containing $250,000 and a set of his and hers wedding rings. Who will come out as king (or queen) of the mountain? Read on to find out! The disclaimer is in chapter one. _

The crowd is buzzing in anticipation. The buzz turns to hoots and hollers as the briefcase is lowered from the rafters and flooded with a golden spotlight. Ring technicians scramble to place several ladders along the aisle and at the entranceway. The camera suddenly goes backstage to show a split screen of Timmy and Tootie preparing for the match. Timmy is shown shadow boxing, while Tootie is shown rubbing her hands together and cracking her knuckles and neck in anticipation.

"The anticipation and excitement are palpable here in the Purple Flurp Arena. This match is the brainchild of Timmy himself. This battle over when, where, and even _if_ these two get married ends right here tonight!" Wanda called.

"However you slice it Wanda, either Timmy or Tootie will technically win this match, but with the risk involved, will either be able to _stand_…let alone walk down the aisle?" Eustace responded.

"I'm not sure Eustace; I think these two will throw their love for one another out the window between the bells here tonight. I just hope there are not any serious injuries."

The camera pans from the announce team to Chet, who stands ready…microphone in hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…the following contest is the first ever 'Til Death Do Us Part…Money in the Bank Ladder Match! In this contest, the first person to climb the ladder and retrieve the briefcase will be the winner!"

"Everytime We Touch" by Cascada begins to play.

"Introducing the participants. First: from Dimmsdale, California…TOOTIE MCDONALD!"

Tootie walks out through the fog with a determined look on her face. She ignores the fans' attempts at high fives and keeps her eyes locked on the briefcase. She enters the ring and poses before rearranging her pink tank top and black track pants.

"This Moment" by Disturbed blares through the P.A. system.

"Her opponent: Born in Houston, Texas…weighing in at 169 lbs.: TIMMY TURNER!"

Timmy makes his way to the ring. His eyes lock on his fiancée and opponent for the evening. He makes it a point to slap a rung on each ladder he passes before entering the ring. He quickly enters the ring and first looks up at the briefcase, and then he glares at Tootie and points at the briefcase. She returns the gesture and the two begin to talk trash.

"Nothing more needs to be said at this point. The time for action has finally come!" Eustace commented.

The referee stationed on the far side of the ring calls for the bell. Tootie starts off strong with a surprise thrust kick to her betrothed's abdomen. The blow knocks Timmy back into the far ropes, which he bounces off and delivers a clothesline that sends the woman he loves straight to the canvas.

"I think you hit the nail right on the head Wanda…they don't seem to be holding anything back here in the opening moments!" Eustace emphatically called.

Timmy remains on the offensive, picking Tootie up and hitting a power slam before sliding out of the ring and going for a ladder. Sliding it back into the ring, he picks a reeling Tootie up and scoop slams her onto the ladder.

She screams and clutches at her back. Timmy takes the opening to stomp away at her vulnerable chest. He then backs up to the far corner, gets a head of steam, tucks, rolls, and leaps onto Tootie.

"Rolling Thunder Splash on the ladder! Timmy is looking to incapacitate Tootie early in the contest! If things keep up the way they are, Tootie doesn't stand a chance of even _standing_, let alone climbing the ladder!" Wanda yelled.

Timmy picks up the ladder and goes to set it up. However, he didn't see Tootie climb to the top rope and dive off at him, crashing her body into the ladder and smashing both her and the ladder into Timmy's midsection.

She uses his shirt to bring him to his feet, but Timmy rakes her eyes to try and gain the advantage. The two stand toe to toe in the middle of the ring, slugging it out. Tootie lands a series of left jabs that lead into a massive right hook that drops Timmy. Seeing a golden opportunity, Tootie slowly sets up the ladder and quickly climbs, but Timmy got to his feet and dropkicks the ladder, sending her throat first into the top rope.

He then slides out of the ring, goes underneath it and pulls out two tables and sets them up on top of one another near the entranceway. He gets back on the apron and yanks a wobbly Tootie over the top rope by her long hair. Setting her up, he flips her up onto his shoulders and begins to run down the apron, but before he can release her, Tootie is able to shift her weight and flip Timmy to the mats below.

"Timmy was looking for a running Turner Bomb through those tables, but Tootie countered with a Hurricarana! What presence of mind by Tootie!" Eustace called.

Getting to her feet, Tootie grabs the top ring steps and throws them to the side. She grabs Timmy and sets him up for her finisher, the Toot-stone Pile driver, however Timmy counters by wriggling off her shoulder and shoving her sternum first into the barricade. Following her in, Timmy picks her up and drops her chin first on the steel.

With Tootie seemingly knocked out, Timmy heads up the aisle and grabs one of the twenty foot ladders and hauls it to the ring. After struggling to set it up, Timmy begins to ascend.

"That huge ladder is about three feet taller then the briefcase!" Wanda quipped. With his eyes on the prize, Timmy fails to notice that Tootie is on her feet and climbing up the other side. By the time he notices, all he sees is a fist coming at him at a high rate of speed.

It stuns Timmy enough for Tootie to slam his head into the top of the ladder, busting him wide open. That leads to Tootie flipping over the top, grabbing Timmy's hips and sending him to the canvas below.

"Sunset Flip into a Power bomb! That has to have finished Timmy Turner off! That had to be at least a fourteen to fifteen foot drop!" Eustace cried.

"But it had to affect Tootie as well! She's clutching at the back of her head like it hit a rung of the ladder on the way down! This contest is back to square one!" Wanda replied.

The two slowly get to their feet. Tootie beats Timmy by half a second and is able to hit a spinning neck breaker. Sensing that the time is right, Tootie ascends the turnbuckles and signals to the crowd of what her intentions are. Taking a second to gaze up at the briefcase, Tootie dives off onto Timmy.

"What a 450 Splash! If that didn't put a bloodied Timmy Turner away, then nothing short of a Toot-stone Pile driver off the ladder will!" Wanda yelled.

"The will and passion of both of these competitors is incredible! We all know their history, and a new chapter is about to be written! The question now becomes, who will write it?!" Eustace yelled.

Tootie got off of Timmy and staggered towards the ladder. With wobbly legs, she slowly climbs the ladder. She gets within a fingertip of the briefcase, before Timmy, who slowly got back to a vertical base, climbed up the opposite side of the ladder. The two meet at the top and begin to slug it out, each throwing wild haymakers and each teetering on the brink of falling with every connection.

Timmy gains the upper hand and grabs a hold of the rig holding the briefcase. Tootie continually punches him in the midsection in a desperate attempt to get him to let go. She stops and follows his lead, grabbing hold right above his right hand. The two hang there, swinging slightly as they attempt to kick each other with one foot, while using the other to hold on to the ladder.

"These two are on dangerous territory here! One wrong move and it's a long, hard fall to the canvas!" Eustace screams.

"I don't think that rigging was meant to hold such weight Eustace! It could give…wait what's that?!" Wanda shouted as a hooded figure jumped the barricade and entered the ring. The figure began pulling and pushing on the ladder, finally succeeding in pulling out from under the two. The figure suddenly yanked off their hood and revealed a sinister grin and flame colored hair.

"It's VICKY! Vicky McDonald just stuck her nose in a match where it didn't belong! Why would she do this?!" Wanda yelled.

"She has to be thinking that she can take out both her little sister and her soon to be husband in one fell swoop! They both have been thorns in her side for a long time and she is trying to remove them both right here!" Eustace replied.

Vicky pointed and cackled at the two before diving out of the ring. The two hung there with slightly frightened looks on their faces. The looks turn to sheer terror as an audible _snap_ is heard and the two plummet to the canvas. Tootie crumples in a heap right in front of the ropes, while Timmy fared much worse. Due to the momentum caused by Vicky pushing and pulling on the ladder, he ended up flying out of the ring and through the tables he had set up.

"OH MY GOD!" both Eustace and Wanda screamed in stereo.

Both roll over in agony, Timmy revealing that he is empty handed and Tootie is shown clutching the briefcase to her chest. The two referees on the outside saw this and called for the bell.

"Here is your winner: TOOTIE TURNER!" Chet announced, signifying the impending nuptials.

Tootie weakly held the briefcase high above her head and celebrated in the ring. After a few minutes, Timmy managed to feebly get to his feet and saw Tootie holding the briefcase above her head. He slammed a fist into the ring apron before sliding in the ring. He eyed up Tootie while clutching at his right shoulder. After several breathless seconds, Timmy kisses her on the cheek and raises her hand. She helps him out of the ring, and the two walk (it was more of a limp) hand in hand up the aisle. They pause and share a tender kiss before disappearing behind the curtain.

"Now that's what you want to see! Timmy put up one hell of a fight, but Tootie wins the Money in the Bank! There doesn't seem to be any hard feelings between the two lovebirds in the aftermath." Wanda said.

"I think it's a case of Turner had to know, and he found out. I have no doubt that anyone will forget this contest, especially Tootie or her husband to be. There could be long term damage, but at this moment I don't think either of them seem to know or care." Eustace replied.

"That match was beyond description, and it's a damn shame that Vicky had to spoil what was an incredible match! She tried to permanently injure or even _kill _them and I hope and I pray that somewhere down the line, Tootie and/or Timmy get their hands on that flame haired succubus!" Wanda growled.

"I second that emotion Wanda! This was turning into a classic, and Vicky had no real business interjecting herself into this match! But now we have to turn to the other Main Event: Jimmy Neutron vs. his girlfriend Cindy Vortex. This match will take both of them to the _extreme_. Take a look."

**Video Package (set to "Would?" by Alice in Chains) **

**(Scenes of the two when they were children are shown. They are arguing and fighting like there is no tomorrow.) **

**Jimmy (voice over): "When we were young, we fought like cats and dogs." **

**Cindy (voice over): "When we were young, we hated, yet loved each other." **

**(Scenes of their first kiss and first date are shown. The two look absolutely in love.) **

**Jimmy: "Now, we are in love and able to openly show it." **

**Cindy: "Things have changed, seemingly overnight." **

**(Scenes of Cindy challenging Jimmy are shown.) **

**Cindy: "But tonight, I have to beat him. To show that I am superior, at least here in this moment." **

**Jimmy: "I don't care what it takes; I will beat her one more time." **

**Both: "No matter what it takes!"**

**End Package **

_A/N: Read and Review. Up next: Neutron vs. Vortex under Extreme Rules! _


	11. Jimmy vs Cindy

_Once more the worlds of The Fairly Odd Parents and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius collide in the ring. However this time it's a little different. This time, the boys take on the girls in inter-gender warfare! The stakes have never been higher then they are tonight. LIVE from the brand new Purple Flurp Arena in downtown Retroville, Texas and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's The St. Valentine's Day Massacre! _

_Hello again! It is now time for the Retroville Main Event! In this contest, Jimmy Neutron squares off against his girlfriend Cindy Vortex in a match to be contested under Extreme Rules! Extreme Rules means exactly that. No count outs, no disqualifications…anything goes. The only way to win is by pinfall or submission. Which one will take their beloved to the extreme? Read on to find out! Disclaimer is in chapter one. _

The crowd is buzzing once more. The ringside area has been cleared of the debris from the last contest between Timmy and Tootie. The camera pans backstage and shows both Jimmy and Cindy making their way to the entranceway. Both look fired up and confident as they stretch their bodies in anticipation of the war they are about to endure.

"Just like with Timmy and Tootie, you can feel the excitement radiating from the crowd! This is a match that most of us in Retroville never thought we would see, especially after these two started dating. However, here we are about to bear witness to a battle of epic proportions! I for one can't wait!" Eustace commented.

"And just like with the preceding contest, the level of danger is off the scale! Extreme Rules are not something to take lightly, however I don't think you need to tell that to Jimmy and Cindy. They know what environment they are about to enter, and the risks that come with it!" Wanda replied.

"They may be well aware of the risks, but the reward is so much greater Wanda. There may not be as much on the line as with Turner and McDonald, but that isn't saying that it isn't as big a victory."

The camera pans one more time from the announce team to Chet, who stands ready.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall…and it will be contested under Extreme Rules!"

"Thunder Kiss '65" by White Zombie blares through the P.A. system.

"Introducing first: Born in Cambridge, Massachusetts, weighing in at 161 lbs.: JIMMY NEUTRON!"

Jimmy walks through the fog wearing just jean shorts and sneakers, and soaks in the adulation of the fans. He slaps hands with some of the fans along the aisle before sliding into the ring. He stands and stares at the entranceway, waiting for the woman he loves, as well as his opponent tonight.

His music dies down, and then is replaced by "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera.

"His opponent: From Retroville, Texas…CINDY VORTEX!"

Cindy steps through the fog in her trademark powder blue leather halter top and jet black pants. She locks eyes with Jimmy and glares at him. She enters the ring and immediately gets nose to nose with him. The referee steps between them and pries them apart. He goes over the rules, and then calls for the bell to start the match.

The moment the bell rings, Jimmy dives out and roots under the ring for a weapon. He pulls out a steel chair. He rolls back in the ring and stops short when he spies Cindy holding a big stop sign. She steps forward, swings, and he ducks out of the way. Jimmy then swings his chair and Cindy ducks out of the way. She charges, but he is able to counter with a deep arm drag takedown.

That leads to a series of arm drags, the final one sending Cindy into the ropes where she crumples in a heap. He pulls her out to the middle of the ring, bounces off the ropes and executes a back flip splash for the first near fall of the contest. After kicking out, Cindy rolls to the outside for a breather. She didn't recover for long, as Jimmy nailed her with a baseball slide, knocking her backwards into the security wall.

"You were right Eustace; this is turning out just like Timmy and Tootie in the fact that both Jimmy and Cindy checked their love for one another at the door!" Wanda said.

Jimmy went to pick Cindy up, but she shifted her body weight and slid out of his grasp. He went for a clothesline, but she ducked and kicked him right between the legs. The male portion of the crowd groaned right along with Jimmy as he doubled over, allowing Cindy to hit a bulldog that sent Jimmy face first to the protective mats.

She then grabs the chair that Jimmy introduced into the match and slides it under his chin. She walks around and shoves Chet out of his chair and folds it up. She goes back by Jimmy, rears back and slams the chair as hard as she can down. However, Jimmy was able to roll out at the final moment and the reverberations from steel meeting steel caused Cindy to cry out and drop the chair.

"Cindy was looking to scramble Neutron's brains, but he had the instincts to roll out of the way! We're back to square one in this match!" Eustace called as the action continued.

With Cindy rubbing her hands together, Jimmy shook loose the cobwebs and rammed her head into the ring apron. He rolls her back in the ring, but doesn't follow her in. He digs under the ring again, but this time he pulled out two items: a bulging burlap bag and a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire! He pushes the two items in the ring and rolls back in.

"Jimmy Neutron is definitely taking things to the extreme! Look at the deadly weapons that he pulled out from under the ring, if either one can use the bat or whatever is in the bag, this match is as good as over!" Wanda cried.

Back inside, Jimmy didn't see Cindy gaining momentum off of the ropes. When he looked up, Cindy came flying at him and executed a swinging neck breaker. She drug him up by his shorts and Irish whipped him into the corner with such velocity that he flipped up and over the turnbuckle and tumbled to the floor.

Cindy slid out after him, but was met with a punch right to the stomach. On his knees, Jimmy fought with all he had. He had used a series of punches to get back to a vertical base, but it didn't last long. Cindy caught him with a kick to the ribs that staggered the genius.

It allowed Cindy to smash his head into one of the monitors that Eustace and Wanda use for commentary, busting the young man open. She rolled him onto the table and climbed up after him. She set him up and hit her version of the Twist of Fate, which she calls the 'Eye of the Vortex'; however the table didn't break due to some extra support being added to the table in case of such a situation.

"Cindy hits the Eye of the Vortex! Jimmy Neutron's blood has stained our table and our monitors! What an incredible move by Cindy Vortex!" Eustace yelled.

"But she can't follow up because this isn't a Falls Count Anywhere match Eustace! Jimmy has to be dead weight at this moment, and it's going to take incredible effort for Cindy to drag him back to the ring for the pin!" Wanda replied.

Cindy had heard what Wanda said and cursed herself for her shortsightedness. Jimmy had rolled off the table in front of the announce team, and appeared to be knocked out cold. She grabbed both of his arms and drug him to the ring. She hefted him up on her shoulders and pushed him in the ring. She rolled in and dove on top of him, but only got a two and a half count when Jimmy weakly got his right shoulder up.

"How in the hell did he get his shoulder up?" Wanda asked.

"I don't have a damn clue Wanda." Eustace replied, stunned at this turn of events.

Cindy slammed her fists into the mat in frustration. She stared at the referee and held up three fingers. While she was complaining, Jimmy had managed to grab a hold of the barbed wire baseball bat. When she was done ranting, she turned around and Jimmy buried the bat into her abdomen. With Cindy doubled over, Jimmy drove the barbed wire into her back.

With Cindy on her knees, Jimmy walked over to the bag and held it up high for all to see. The crowd cheered as he opened it up, and the cheers became deafening as he poured thousands of thumbtacks all over the mat. He used his shoes to spread them out then turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Oh my God, this has to be taking things too far! How can he even _think_ of using thumbtacks on his girlfriend?!" Wanda yelled.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Wanda. Now we know why Neutron wanted this to take place under Extreme Rules!" Eustace replied.

He waited for Cindy to get back to her feet. Once she did, he kicked her below the belt and set her up for his finisher: a variation of the Sky High called the 'I.Q. Drop'. He held her up and dropped her right onto the thumbtacks.

"HOLY CRAP!" both commentators cried out upon impact.

Since it was a sit-out power bomb, Jimmy was in perfect position for the pin. It was academic as the referee bent and counted the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner: JIMMY NEUTRON!" Chet announced as the crowd went wild.

Jimmy celebrated in the ring as the referee checked on the welfare of Cindy. Suddenly his music was cut off, and Timmy's entrance music rang out through the arena.

"What in the world could Timmy want?" Eustace yelled.

Timmy made his way down to the ring with his right arm in a sling. He climbed in the ring and called for a microphone.

"You know, when Jimmy and I first came up with the idea for this event, we also knew that there was only one way to end the show, no matter what the outcome of our matches were. So I would like every guy in the back to come on down." Timmy stated.

The song "Cowboys from Hell" by Pantera blared through the speakers as every guy (sans Mark of course) made their way to the ring. The referee had helped Cindy out of the ring, and she was staring incredulously at every male in the ring. Jimmy asked for another microphone, and waited for the music to die away to begin to speak.

"We knew that there might be some animosity coming our way from the girls, no matter who won the contests. So Timmy and I, along with everyone else decided to show some class and toast our wives, fiancées, and girlfriends. So boys, let's have ourselves a good old fashioned beer bash!"

The timekeeper began dishing out cans of beer. They all turned towards the entranceway and toasted before downing their beers. To their shock, "Everytime We Touch" began to play, and down came Tootie along with the other women (minus Vicky). They made their way to the ring and stood with Cindy looking up at the guys. Tootie received a microphone of her own and began to speak.

"You know, after everything that has happened tonight…I must say that I am surprised that you guys would do something like this. While we appreciate the gesture, I'm upset that you didn't invite us down to drink with you." She stated calmly. She, along with the rest entered the ring and stood toe to toe with the guys.

Timmy and Jimmy looked at one another, and then called for beers for the women. They handed the cans to their respective ladies before wrapping them up and kissing them. The crowd went wild as all the participants in the event found their significant other and hugged and kissed them. Then Tootie turned to Timmy and spoke once more.

"Timmy, I love you more then anything in this world. I want you to be more involved with the planning of our wedding." she began with tears brimming. "Speaking of which, I've decided to cash in my Money in the Bank for lack of a better term at our next event!" she finished.

Timmy turned away, and then turned back with a big smile on his face. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers as the crowd went crazy over the announcement. They exited the ring, followed closely by Jimmy and Cindy, and the four made their way up the ramp as the rest celebrated in the ring.

"You have been watching The St. Valentine's Day Massacre, from the Purple Flurp Arena in Retroville, Texas. Thank you so very much for tuning in for this momentous occasion, and we hope you tune in for our next event, which I guess we can call: 'Wedded Bliss'. For Eustace Styrch, this is Wanda Geronimo saying: Goodnight from Retroville!" she said as the four raised their arms in victory as the show faded to black.

**The End. **

_A/N: Read and Review. Well, that's the show ladies and gentlemen. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I have one last chapter left, just a quick rundown of the card and the results of every match. Thank you once more to everyone who has reviewed through the course of this fic. _


	12. Results

_Once more the worlds of The Fairly Odd Parents and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius collide in the ring. However this time it's a little different. This time, the boys take on the girls in inter-gender warfare! The stakes have never been higher then they are tonight. LIVE from the brand new Purple Flurp Arena in downtown Retroville, Texas and only available on Pay-Per-View…it's The St. Valentine's Day Massacre! _

_Ok, this is just a quick breakdown of the card and who won. I also decided to add in a post match interview conducted by Sanjay with select competitors with their thoughts on the match they were in. Big time thanks go out to acosta perez jose ramiro for this idea. _

_I'm so glad everyone enjoyed this, and big thanks go out to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the reason I write these stories. I'm seriously considering a sequel, and I would love to hear what you guys have to say. If you have a match type idea or who should face who, then by all means PM me. I can't guarantee I will use it, but if it intrigues me then maybe I will. _

_St. Valentine's Day Massacre Matches and Results _

_Submission Match_

Veronica Star vs. Carl Wheezer

**Winner: Veronica Star **

**­ **

Chester McBadbat vs. Betty Quinlan

**Winner: Betty Quinlan via Pinfall**

**Post Match interview: Betty **

"I'm standing by with Betty Quinlan, who just fought Chester McBadbat. Betty, can you tell us how it feels to pull the first major upset of the night."

"Honestly Sanjay, to me this wasn't an upset. I came in confident that I could win, and I proved that I am no pushover. Chester is a highly touted competitor along with his tag team partner A.J., and it was an honor to fight him. However, I proved that we ladies can do incredible things when we are underestimated."

"Thank you for taking the time here Betty, and enjoy the rest of the event."

"It was my pleasure Sanjay. I'll be pulling for both Tootie and Cindy to win."

**­­­­­**

Trixie Tang vs. Sheen Estevez

**Winner: Sheen Estevez via Pinfall**

**Post Match interview: Trixie **

"I'm here with Trixie Tang, who just lost her match against Sheen. Trixie, what are your thoughts in the aftermath of the contest?"

"Sanjay, it was one hell of a match. I can honestly say that Sheen pushed me to places only Cindy and Tootie have before. I was startled when he kicked out of the Trix-Kick, but those things happen. I think I may have gone too far with the 'can you top this' stuff we did and it lit a fire under him. I hope A.J. will fare better against Libby."

"Any thoughts or comments on the Main Events later on?"

"Just this: Cindy and Tootie will win. I've faced both at one time and Timmy and jimmy have no idea what they are in for. They are strong, no doubt about it, but the girls will show them who the queens of the mountain around here are."

"Thank you Trixie."

"No problem Sanjay."

_Tables Match _

Chip Skylark vs. Vicky McDonald

**Winner: Chip Skylark **

**Post Match interview: Chip **

"I'm standing with Chip Skylark. Chip…what are your thoughts now that your Tables Match is over and you came out on top?"

"It feels great to have finally exorcized that red headed demon little interviewer dude. That Vicky has been a pain in my butt ever since she somehow kidnapped me. It always felt that I was tied to her because of "Icky Vicky". Now, maybe I can put that song to bed permanently. She's out of my life, and I couldn't be happier."

"Thank you Chip, enjoy the rest of the show."

"You're welcome Sanjay. I plan on enjoying the show. Good luck to my friend Timmy, he's going to need it I think."

A.J. Phillips vs. Libby Folfax

**Winner: A.J. Phillips via Disqualification**

_Intergalactic Street Fight_

Mark Chang vs. April the Gorlock w/ Princess Mandie as Special Guest Referee

**Winner: April via Pinfall **

David Turner vs. Judy Neutron

**Winner: David Turner via Pinfall **

Katherine Turner vs. Hugh Neutron

**Winner: Hugh Neutron via Submission **

'_Til Death Do Us Part…Money in the Bank Ladder Match _

Timmy Turner vs. Tootie McDonald

**Winner: Tootie McDonald **

_Extreme Rules Match _

Cindy Vortex vs. Jimmy Neutron

**Winner: Jimmy Neutron via Pinfall**

**Post Match interview: Jimmy **

"I'm standing next to Jimmy Neutron, who just defeated his girlfriend in a brutal Extreme Rules match. Jimmy, the question on everyone's mind is: Why did you choose such a cruel and vicious match?"

"Sanjay, it's very simple my friend. I've been sparring with Cindy ever since we began dating, and ninety-five percent of the time she would wipe the floor with me. So, to give myself a better chance of victory, I knew I had to outsmart her; hence the Extreme Rules stipulation. She's very good with martial arts, but that pales when confronted with a chair or barbed wire."

"I see, so you outsmarted her through sheer violence. What are your thoughts on the Ladder Match?"

"I can't say I'm surprised that Vicky interfered. I thought it was a classless act to disrupt what had been an outstanding match. I was cheering for Timmy the whole way, but in my heart I knew Tootie would win. Whenever her love for Timmy is brought into doubt, it seems she flies off into an altered state. I send my sincere congratulations to the couple, and I hope that Cindy and I get an invite."

"Thank you for taking time out for this interview Jimmy."

"Not a problem Sanjay. Now if you'll excuse me…Cindy and I have some celebrating of our own to do."

_A/N: I would like to wish everyone a safe and prosperous 2008. May your creativity stay as strong as it was in 2007. _


End file.
